


Le dou <3

by ellehcim182



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bromance, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellehcim182/pseuds/ellehcim182
Summary: Le Dou one shothing series





	1. Wrong hotel

**Author's Note:**

> The Horror travel 
> 
> \-----------  
> I wanted to start a Le Dou series as well because im ship Luke and Josh so hard oml xD

How did they end up like this? Luke asked himself as Josh cuddled him closer from behind. He could feel his hot breath against his neck which maked him shiver a little. Luke couldn't complain though. It was very comfortable and Josh was warm and soft. And luckily Josh was calm again. He was so pissed 3 hours ago.

,,God.fucking.damn.it!" Josh shouted, making Luke jump a little. ,,W-what is it?", he asked carefully and still kinda shooked about Josh raising his voice. Josh was the one person, Luke could never imagine to be angry or aggressive. But there he was: running a hand through his curly hair, biting his bottom lip and swearing. ,,They gave us the wrong adress! We are in a fucking village, not in the town!" Luke just let out a nervous laugh. He wanted to calm Josh down but he was kinda scared. This weekend should have been a relaxed one in a nice hotel, to shoot scenes for their movie beauty and the beast. But after 5 hour of travling they arrived at the wrong adress. And now they’re hungry, cold and tired. And it was already getting dark outside. This was really bad for their orientation.

Luke gently rubbed Josh's back and softly smiled down at him. 

,,Let's go in a pub or bar and ask if there is a hotel or something like that nearby." Josh seemed to relax a little and they started to search for people who could help them. After half an hour they arrived at a pub. It was a small but a well visited one. People laughed and danced around. They walked over to the barkeeper who gave them a curious look. 

,,Hi, we're kinda lost. Do you know if there is a hotel in this village?", Josh asked politely. 

,,Hotel? Yaaaa ehh... you need go right and there is street. Follow street. And than there is big farm. And when you there... you eh go left. Follow street and than there is gas station and on other side of street is hotel." The barkeeper said with a big smile. Luke and Josh shared a confused look and thanked the men for his help.

,,What the fuck was that accent? It's even worse than yours Luky-boky", Josh chuckled and Luke punched his arm playfully. They walked for good 2 hours and Josh was angry again. When they finally arrived the farm they saw the light from the gas station. 

,,Ahh fucking finally! Let's get some midnight snacks before checking in. I'm starving", Josh whined and Luke just shaked his head and giggled. 

It was already 12 am. They buyed some snacks and checked in. The hotel wasn't very big and also very lonely. But they would just stay for one night anyways, so it was okay with them. The employee told them that they are in luck, because there was just one room left. Luke blushed slightly when he realised that he had to share a bed with Josh. He had a crush on him and the thought of him and Josh in one bed, left him flushed. Suddently Josh laid and arm around Luke's waist and pulled him closer. 

,,Well babycakes... seems like it's about to get 'comfy' tonight." Luke's face turned redder.  
'This jerk! Always flirting like no big deal' he thought to himself.

Their room was on the second floor. It was a small but comfortable looking room. Josh prepared the snacks while Luke opened his suitcase. He decided to wear a tanktop and a boxershorts. He went to bathroom to change. When he got back he saw Josh just in a t-shirt. He immediately turned around. ,,Woah Luke! You scared me. You changed your clothes pretty fast." ,,Ehm yeah... sorry, i didn't know you would...," Luke said flushed. 'He is really thick down there' he thought to himself and blushed harder. It's been a long time since he had seen a naked men. He tried to remember when he had his last boyfriend or lover but got pulled out of his thought by Josh's voice. ,,It's alright. Give me a second," Josh chuckled softly and put some pants on. ,,So ehh... should we eat some snacks now?" Luke asked nervous and hoped the rest of the night wouldn't be as akward as the situation right now. ,,hell yeah!" Josh laughed excited.

At 1 am they were sleepy and decided to get some rest before driving to town. The bed was kinda small when they both laid in it. ,,Shit i don't have mobile phone receipt. Hm whatever. We just have to ask somebody how to get to the town." Josh murmured, turned the lights off and put his glasses on the table beside the bed. ,,Wow it's bloody dark", Luke noticed. ,,Yeah, It's nice. Finally we can get some rest. By the way are you comfortable? Do you have enough space?" Josh asked, when he noticed that Luke turned his back to him and nearly hugged the wall. ,,Well, actually no", Luke admited. ,,Say something then!" Josh hugged Luke from behind and pulled him close. So that his chest was against Luke's shoulders, his belly against Luke's back and also his crotch against Luke's butt. Luke blushed when he realised how close he was to Josh. ,,Too much?" Josh whispered and Luke could feel his hot breath against his neck which maked him shiver a little. ,,Nope, it's just... i'm not really used to cuddle this close... you know", Luke admited. ,,Oh so it's been awhile since you had some sexy-time huh?" Josh laughed. Luke just snuggled into his pillow and tried to calm his fast heartbeat down. After awhile Josh placed a hand on Luke's hip. ,,Hey Luke... Do you have any jewish in you?" ,,Huh? no why?" Luke asked confused. Josh started to chuckle. ,,Would you want some?" ,,Josh!" Luke blushed immediately and started to laugh when Josh pretended to hump him from behind. ,,You're nasty", Luke giggled and realised that he arched his back and slightly pushed his butt against Josh's crotch. 'Fuck! What the hell am i doing?' He thought to himself and hoped that Josh didn't noticed that. But Josh was already asleep and began to snore a little. Luke smiled happy and snuggled against Josh's warm and soft body. He kinda wished he could spend every night like this. After a few seconds he fell asleep as well.


	2. Chubby guys cuddle better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Slight smut)

Free days were always the best. Finally Luke could relax, take a bath and watch some shows on TV. He checked his phone when he noticed the vibration. It was a message from Josh.

J: Luuuuke i'm bored :0 what chu doin? 

L: just relaxing and you? 

J: nothing -3- come over! ;) 

L: okay, but first i'll take a bath :)

J: alright :3 see you :D :*

L: ^^ :*

When Luke finished bathing, he maked sure that he would take his phone with him. He wanted to calm his mother later this evening. Josh's hotel room was at the seventh floor, so he decided to take the elevator. He knocked at the door and could hear Josh's footsteps. For some reason he got excited. He saw Josh this morning and had breakfast with him. They spend a lot of time together and it was always fun to hang out with Josh. He always maked Luke laugh. The door opened and Josh greeted him with a big smirk. He weared sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Luke tried to read the text on the shirt. 

,,chubby guys cuddle better huh?" He raised an eyebrow and began to chuckle. Josh started to laugh and tried to make a creepy face (The face his daughters were terrified about).

,,I like warm hugs...", he said in a low voice and Luke started to lose his shit. Josh joined in, laughing loud and kinda wheezing.

,,Oh god your mustache is making it even worse", Luke chuckled and walked into Josh's hotel room.

,,Soooo, want to watch some movies?" Luke suggested and Josh just gave him a pouting look. 

,,not until you give me a hug", he said and moved closer to Luke, who giggled and looped his arms around Josh's neck. Suddently Josh picked him up and let himself fall backwards on the bed. Luke was frightened and cried out slightly when he fell on top of Josh. ,,Woah! Josh!"

,,hahaha oh my god your face", Josh laughed and smirked at Luke who just blushed slightly. 

,,you didn’t lied when you said you were bored. So what do you wanna do? Watch some movies or just cuddle all midday long?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow and layed down next to Josh. 

,,hm, i feel kinda comfortable like this actually. Tell me about your day a bit. What did you do after breakfast?" Josh asked with a curious look on his face.

Luke smiled akwardly. ,,ehm well i went shopping a bit. It was pretty nice. The town is really big." 

,,why didn’t you call me? I would have liked to accompany you", Josh said with a tired look. ,,you were the one who said: noooo i am soo tired i'm going to take a nap!", Luke joked with a bitchy voice.

,,Yeah but i didn't take it anyways", Josh murmured and spread his legs and arms.

,,Are you sleepy?" Luke asked when he noticed that Josh kinda took space away.

,,Yeah kinda... wanna sleep with me Luke?" Josh asked and gave him a soft smile. Luke returned the smile and just nodded. 

,,come here..." Josh's voice was nearly a whisper as he pulled Luke closer to him. It was normal for them to cuddle sometimes. But everytime Luke's heart beated faster. He put his arm on Josh's chest and laid one leg on Josh's thighs. Carefully though, because he didn’t want to kick his knee in Josh's balls.

Luke giggled. ,,your t-shirt says the truth. Chubby guys do cuddle better."

Josh's response was just a soft snore. 'Wow he must be really tired' Luke thought to himself and buried his face in Josh's neck. 'He always smells so good. It's almost intoxicating.' Luke felt his heart beat getting faster and he blushed slightly about the fact that he wanted to kiss Josh's neck. He carefully placed his lips on the skin of Josh's neck and started to gently suck on it. Luke felt kinda bad for doing it while he was asleep, but he couldn't help himself.

He maked sure to not leave any hickeys. It would be very akward to explain. Luke could feel himself harden from his actions and carefully pressed his hips forward, so that's his crotch rubbed against Josh's thick thigh. 'I'm sorry Josh... please don't wake up.' He bit his lips and tried to keep quiet. Luckily Josh was a deep sleeper.

Luke cupped Josh's cheek and gave him a soft kiss at the side of his mouth. 'Oh no this is so wrong.' He kept on rubbing himself against Josh and continued on placing kisses on his neck and face. Luke felt bad for doing this to Josh but he couldn't stop. He felt his climax approaching and put a hand on his mouth.

With a quiet moan he came in his pants. Shaking from the stimulation. 'Oh god what did i just do? I dry humped my best friend.' Luke carefully moved out of the bed. He needed to go change. He hoped that he wouldn't meet someone at the floor. His pants are soaked with cum. Embarrasst he searched for a pullover he could borrow. He found one at the chair and put it on. Luke was surprised that it was way to big for him. But luckily it covered his crotch. He took a last look at Josh who was still in deep sleep and carefully closed the door behind him. He jogged to the elevator and meet Ema. 'Oh no. Act normal Luke.' He reminded himself and tried to calm his breath.

,,nice hoody! Not really your size but it suits you well. You look cute in it." Ema chuckled.

,,ehh... oh yeah... thanks", he responded still flushed. 

,,do you have a fever? Your face is kinda red", she noticed. 

,,me? ahh noo... i-i'm good. Thanks", Luke stuttered and moved out of the elevator, when it arrived at his floor and left Ema confused.

Finally he was in his hotel room and could change his clothes. His heart was still beating fast. Suddently he felt the vibration from his handy.  
Message from Josh.

J: why did you leave?

L: you fell asleep. I thought it would be best to go. 

J: you could have wake me up

L: i didn't want to interrupt you. You seemed tired. 

J: Hmm... but i thought we wanted to watch some movies? Come over again :0

L: actually i don't feel so well. I think i just go to bed. 

J: Are you sure? 

L: yes ^^ we'll do something tomorrow. I promise :)

J: alright :3 sleep well :* 

L: thanks ^^

Luke sighted and turned his phone off. He was to embarrasst to go to Josh again and he would call his mother tomorrow. He needed to control himself more. But the crush he had on Josh didn't help. It was getting bigger every day. First it was romantic but now it was getting sexual as well. Luke had read some posts on twitter and tumblr about how he looked at Josh and how cute their bromance is. Was his crush on Josh really that obvious?


	3. When we were young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tennager AU  
> (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some young Luke and Josh because why not :D

A annoying noise. It repeated. It wouldn't stop. Luke slowly openend his eyes. 7:15 am. Josh would come over at 7:30 am to pick him up to go to school. They have known each other since they were little and they visited the same school. The holidays were in 2 days and their parents want to go camping together. Luke and Josh were home alone many times before. Their parents are good friends and always did something on the weekends.

 

Luke got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. It usally didn’t take him long to get ready, but today he had a bad hair day, so he decided to wear a beanie. When he was done getting ready, he went downstairs, to eat some breakfast. Suddently someone hugged him from behind. Frightened he turned around. 

,,Josh! Fuck you scared me! How did you get in here?"

,,Your mum let me in", Josh chuckled.

,,Want to eat something too?" Luke asked and gave him a soft smile.

,,Nah thanks man i'm good. But i'll take some apple juice." 

,,Alright big boy", Luke chuckled and gave Josh a glass of apple juice with some ice cubes. 

,,It's so fucking hot outside", Josh whined and took a big sip from his drink. 

The spring was nearly over and the summer arrived. Luke loved the summer. The nice weather, the beach, ice cream and holidays. Suddently Josh's voice ripped him out of his daydreaming. 

,,Oh shit, we need to go!" He grabbed his backpack and drank the rest of his apple juice.

 

The bus was not that full this morning. It was quite pleasant. ,,Did we have any homework?" Josh asked while leaning on to Luke shoulder.

,,I don't know. Maybe math?" Luke responded with a shrug.

,,No we didn’t had any homework."

They both turned around to see where the voice came from. A girl with blond hair smiled at them. ,,Oh, thanks", Luke said and returned the smile. Josh just keept staring at the girl. Luke hit his elbow in Josh's side to get back to reality. 

When they arrived at the school and headed to class, Josh pulled Luke to the side to talk to him. ,,Oh my god! Tarry just talked to us! Fuck she is so hot." Josh said excited. 

,,The whole school has a crush on her." Luke responded. 

,,What about you?" Josh asked with a curious look.

,,I mean she is really pretty. Don't get me wrong but not my thing you know." 

,,Are you kidding me? People will think you're gay", Josh chuckled. And Luke just laughed akwardly.

He was gay. But he couldn't tell Josh. He was too afraid. What would he think if him? The worst thing of all this was that Luke had a crush on Josh. He tried to tell himself it was just a phase and ignored the feelings. It all started when they tried to practice the first kiss. They were 12 and it was so akward. Since then they didn’t talk about it.

 

Class was always the same. Their teacher was talking too indistinctly, their classmates are way too loud and Josh was the class clown, who maked everybody laugh. In their breakes they chilled on the rooftop and after class they went home together to spend the midday together.

But this day should be different. Some boys from the football team came up to them. 

,,hey loser! Get over here!" One of the boys shouted. Luke and Josh tried to ignore it but one boy threw a stone after them and hit Luke on his head. He cried out in pain. Holding his hand on the painful spot. 

,,Are you fucking insane?!" Josh shouted. He wanted to kick the shit out of those assholes but Luke took a hold on his wrist. 

,,Don't Josh. Please... i'm fine." He hoped this would calm Josh down. 

,,What's your fucking problem?!" Josh growled. 

,,You two are my Problem. Stay the fuck away from tarry. She's my girlfriend. If i see you two talking to her one more time we'll punsh the living shit out of you fags." The team leader said.

,,We are sorry. We didn’t mean to piss you off." Luke said with a weak smile. 

,,Come on let's go Josh." The boys laughed and called them pussys before leaving. 

,,Those fucking bastards. Are you okay Lu- shit you're bleeding!" Josh panicted. 

,,It's okay. I'm fine. Let's go home." Luke said and weakly smiled at Josh. 

,,You can't walk like that. Come on. I'll carry you." Luke wanted to disagree but Josh lifted him up. Luke blushed slightly and enjoyed the heat of Josh. 

 

He took Luke to his place and laid him on his bed. ,,I'm gonna get you some tissues and ice." Josh said and quickly run to the kitchen.

Luke could hear Josh talk to his mother. She wanted to call the embulance but Josh explainted her that he was okay. Josh came back with a ridiculous amount of ice and tissues and also chocolate. He stuffed Luke some chocolate in his mouth, cleaned the wound and carefully placed the bag of ice on his head. Luke chuckled ,,thank you."  
Josh smiled down at him and gently squeezed his shoulder. Luke closed his eyes and passed out.

 

The annoying noise again. But different this time did his alarm clock changed the ringtone? He opened his eyes and looked around. This wasn't his room. He suddently felt something moving beside him. ,,Good morning", Josh said with a deep, scratchy voice and cuddled Luke. 

,,Morning..." Luke smiled akwardly. 'Did i really fell asleep at Josh's place? For how long did i sleep?' He thought to himself. 

,,Dude you slept like 14 hours." Josh explainted with a grin. 

,,Fuck really? What time is it?" Luke asked and carefully moved out of the bed and noticed he was just wearing one of Josh's shirt's. 

,,7am. What do you want for breakfast?" Josh asked and moved out of the bed too. 

,,Some eggs and bacon. Did you undressed me?" Luke asked a little flushed. 

,,No. You were unconscious and did it yourself." Josh joked and maked his way to the kitchen. Luke searched for his clothes but could only find his Jeans. He put them on and went to the kitchen. 

,,Just in time. Breakfast is almost ready." Josh smiled. 

,,Did you see my shirt?" Luke asked and sat down at the table. 

,,My mum will wash it for you. There was blood on it." 

,,Ohh..."

 

Today was friday. The last day of school. Finally holidays.Their parents will leave in the evening. Luckily the day was a short one. School ended at 1 pm. Everybody was excited and started do group plans. ,,Fuck yeah holidays!" Josh screamed and hugged Luke from behind. Luke giggled and gave Josh a curious look. ,,What do you think should we buy some food first and maybe go shopping in the town?"  
,,Sounds good!" Josh smirked.

They wanted to spend 2 or 3 hours shopping but ended up shopping 5 hours. When they arrived at Josh's place his parents were already gone. And his two brothers too. They wanted to travel to spain.

They put the food in the fridge. And drived to Luke's house to get some clothes. ,,Those will be the best 2 weeks ever!" Josh chuckled excited and helped Luke get his stuff.

 

Back at Josh's place they eated some snacks and watched some movies.  
,,How is it that every guy get's caught jerking off in movies?" Josh said and took a bite of his sandwich. 

Luke laughed. ,,Well think about it. How many times did your parents catch you?" 

,,Hm fair enough. Fucking akward." Josh laughed. 

,,You need to stop man", Luke chuckled. 

,,Hey i didn't jerk off since 3 weeks!" Josh explainted proud.

,,Woah big boy. Seems you're in control." Luke said and patted Josh's back. 

,,I wish i was. I want to jerk off so badly." He whined. 

,,Don't dare to do it when i sleep next to you!" Luke said.

,,Yeah. Cause i'll accidentally cum all over you." Josh laughed.

Luke blushed and looked away. ,,Too much?" Josh chuckled. 

,,Don't make me picture it", Luke murmured. 

,,Why? Does it turn you on. The thoughts of me doing this to you?" Josh joked.  
There always making flirt or sex jokes, but Josh could always have a straight face during it. Luke hated him for that.

 

Luke put a hand on Josh's knee and looked him in the eyes. ,,Actually there is something i need to tell you. Something you might not know about me."

Josh softly smiled at him. ,,What is it?" 

Please don't judge me or be weirded out okay?" Luke voice was nearly a whisper. Josh put a hand on Luke's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

,,Come on man. You can tell me everything." Josh chuckled. Luke hasitated for a bit. 

,,I-i am... gay..." he said and looked away. After a moment of silence Josh just started to laugh. 

,,Are you serious? That's it? I thought for a moment you killed someone or something worse." 

,,What's worse than killing someone?" Luke asked confused. Josh got closer and made a creepy face. 

,,To not hide the corpse..." 

,,Fuck, Josh!" Luke laughed. 

,,Right now?" Josh asked with a wink. 

,,You never gonna stop teasing me huh?" 

,,Nnnnnope"

 

They continued on watching movies and drinking some Whisky. Josh was pretty drunk and Luke could feel that he was tipsy himself. ,,Damn that girl looks hot", Josh said, sounding kinda slurred.

,,That's a boy", Luke giggled. 

,,I would still smash", Josh chuckled.

,,As if you actually would. You're str8 m8", Luke laughed.

,,I'm a little bi curious though", Josh chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows. 

,,Really? Who does it come?" Luke asked curious and moved a little closer. 

,,Well i have a handsome best friend who is pretty attractive", Josh chuckled and put one arm around Luke's shoulders and a hand on Luke's chest to squeeze it. Luke could feel his heart pounding hard in his throad. He couldn't tell if they where still joking or if it was getting serious. Josh gently twisted Luke's nipple, earning a dirty moan from Luke. He placed his hands on Josh's shoulders.  
He carefully pushed Josh backwards so that he laid on his back and sat on top of him. 'Comfortable' Luke thought to himself. 

,,Do you remember when we were younger and practiced kissing? We could pretend that it is just practising", Luke whispered. Josh looked Luke lustful in the eyes. 

,,Sounds good to me..." Josh responded. And placed his hands on Luke's hips to lead his butt more to his crotch. Luke bit his lips, when he felt the head of Josh growing member against his butt. He slightly pushed back against it, causing Josh to moan.

,,This will stay between us right?" Josh asked on a raspy voice.

,,Yes.", Luke simply responded and placed his hands on Josh's strong chest and started to move a little. 

,,Wait." Josh suddently said. ,,How am i gonna pleasure you? It doesn't seem fair if you do all the work." Luke blushed slightly. ,,Well ehm... you could hold my dick while i... ride you."

This would have been more akward for Luke to say, but since he was under alcohol consumption, be was way more brave to say it. Josh looked up at him and gave him a soft smirk, before gently taking his cock out of Luke's pants and gripping it firmly. ,,Like this?" Josh asked in a low voice. 

Luke gasped. ,,Yes."  
He started to move again and tried to make sure to sit right on Josh's crotch. Josh titend the grip and placed his free hand on Luke's hip to support him. 

,,Fuck... your eyes..." Josh moaned. 

,,What about them?" Luke asked confused. 

,,So cute."

Luke smiled flushed. Josh always gave him compliments, but under this... it was kinda akward. Still sweet though. Luke started to ride harder, causing Josh to moan louder. It was really hot to hear him like this. To know that Luke is the reason for this. 

,,J-josh i'm close", Luke warned and chame right after the words escaped his mouth.

,,I'm too..." Josh groaned. 

,,Ahh i-i'm sorry...Josh...", Luke apologised flushed when he noticed that he cumed a little on Josh's face. 

Josh didn’t seem to bother though. He placed both hands on Luke's hips and moved him for and backwards. He came with a sharp moan in his pants and soaked through Luke's pants too.

,,Uhh fuck... we should clean ourselfs up. My pants are sticky", Josh chuckled. Luke carefully got up and went to the bathroom.

 

He undressed himself and decided to take a shower. Suddently he felt two warm hands on his hips. 

,,Hey wait for me. I'm getting in too." Josh said. It turned out to be pretty hard to shower drunk but it was fun though. Luke washed Josh's curly head and Josh in return washed Luke's back. 

,,What do you think... should we go to the park tomorrow and have picknick?" Josh asked with a soft smile.

,,Are you asking me out right now Josh Gad?" Luke smirked. 

,,Actually yes Luke Evans. Yes i do."


	4. Only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want him... i want you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh the wingman xD   
> Also i wanted to to involve alexis loizon   
> to this story :3

,,Daddy... is Lukee going to visit us again?" Josh's daughters asked with puppy-eyes. 

,,Pacience sweety. He will come to us again. Right Luke?" Josh responded and turned around to smile at Luke who put a hand on Josh's shoulder and smiled in the camera.

,,I promise ..." he chuckled. Luke was happy to facetime with Josh's daughters. He adored them. And they loved him.

,,Alright, Daddy and Luke have to go now. It's buddys night." Josh said and maked a kissy face. 

,,Bye Daddy. Bye Lukee." 

Tonight was guy night. Last time they went to a club that Josh suggested and now it was Luke's turn to chose. Luke suggested and gay bar. The drinks are cheap and delicious. They called a taxi and talked about movies during the ride. The taxi driver recognised them and asked for an autograph.

 

When they arrived, the bar was already full. ,,Great! Now we're gonna get you a cute boy" Josh said excited and patted Luke's back. 

,,Nah, i'm good..." Luke responded with a akward laugh. Josh just raised a eyebrow and pulled Luke into the bar. They started with some shots and damn those were delicious Josh noticed when he drowned one after another. 

,,Those drinks taste so good" Josh said loudly because the music was kinda noisy.

,,Wait until you taste the cocktails", Luke smiled. 

,,Yeah you know about COCKtails huh?" Josh smirked. 

Luke laughed and took another sip of his drink. He was having a great time with Josh. He was so happy that Josh actually came to this place with him. He thought about him and Josh dancing together like some people on the dancefloor right now. He got pulled out of his daydreaming by Josh sqeezing his knee. 

,,Luke, over there! Look! That cute boy with the brown hair. In the black Shorts and blue tanktop. He's watching you this whole time. I think he likes you."

 

Luke looked in the direction where the boy sat and looked back to Josh. ,,i don't know..."

,,Oh come on. Don't be shy. Just go talk to him." Josh chuckled and pulled on Luke's shirt, causing him to stand up. 

He grabbed Luke's wrist and made his way to the boy. Luke wanted to disagree with Josh's idea but he was already standing in front of the boy. Who gave Josh and Luke a soft smile. ,,¡Hola" 

,,uhh spanish. Good luck Luke." Josh whispered in Luke's ear, gave him a slap on the butt and left him alone with the boy. 

,,What's your name?" He asked in a thick spanish accent. 

Luke smiled nervous. ,,Ehh... Luke."

,,I'm Antonio. Alright papá Luke... want to sit next to me so i can look into your pretty eyes?" Antonio asked, giving him a flirting wink. Luke blushed and sat down next to him. 

,,Can i buy a drink?" Luke asked politely. ,,Peach cava", Antonio smiled and placed his hands on Luke's broad shoulders.

 

Josh watched the whole situation from some distance and was pretty pleased with his work. He took a big sip from his cocktail and suddently felt a warm hand on his back and heard a rather shy ,,hi". he turned around to see who just tapped his back. 

,,Alexis? What are you doing here?", Josh asked surprised and gave Alexis a hug, who just froze and blushed for a second but then returned the hug. 

,,I'm here with some friends", Alexis nodded into the direction were his friends sat on a table and talked about something. It was too loud in the bar to hear what they said. 

,,I'm here with Luke. He's talking to a guy right there." Josh smirked proudly. 

,,Playing the wingman?" Alexis giggled. 

,,Yeah kind of." Josh chuckled. ,,want to join me for a drink or will your friends miss you?" Josh asked with a raised eyebrow. 

,,Oh well one will be okay i guess", Alexis responded with a warm smile.

 

Luke talked for half an hour with Antonio. He told Luke that he was 26, came from madrid. Obviously. and that he was working as a waiter. After some minutes of talking about his hobbys he moved closer to Luke and looped his arms around his neck. 

,,You know... i like you. What do you say should we leave together?" Luke looked to the ground. He couldn't. Antonio was handsome, kind and cute but Luke couldn't stop thinking about Josh. We wanted Josh. 

,,I'm sorry Antonio. I like you and you are very pretty and nice but i can't... i'm sorry." And with that Luke left and akwardly moved over to Josh who sat next to someone and had his arm around the persons waist. Luke tried to ignore his feelings. He was jealous at the persons next to Josh. 

,,No stop Josh, my stomach hurts. Hahaha." He regognised the voice. He had a french accent. It was Alexis. Josh smirked at the younger men who was laughing hard, because Josh was non stop making jokes. He looked to the side and saw Luke. 

,,Hey where is the spanish boy? Did you dumped him?" Josh asked confused. 

Luke bit his lip and moved closer to Josh. Without even thinking about it he took Josh's face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss. Josh escaped a suprised moan and Alexis just stared at them. Luke pulled away, quickly took his jacket and left the bar. When Josh got back to reality he bayed his drinks, said good bye to Alexis and run after Luke.

 

Luke didn’t care in which direction he would run, that cars where in the way and that the rain was getting stronger.

,,Luuuuke!" Josh shouted and run after him. ,,Luke wait!" Luke froze and looked to the ground. 

,,Fuck... i can't believe you made me run", Josh panted. Luke wanted to run away again but Josh grabbed him by his shoulders, causing him to turn around. 

,,Hey... it's alright. You're drunk. Those things happend sometimes. I guess it's just a phase." Josh stopped when he saw tears in Luke's eyes. ,,It's not a phase Josh... i love you...", Luke whimpered. And with that he started to run again and left Josh standing in the rain. His heart was beating fast and he could feel thick, warm tears on his cheeks. He didn’t care he just wanted to be alone.

 

When he arrived his hotel he felt the vibration of his phone. Josh was calling him. He turned his phone off. He couldn't talk to him now. He was too scared. He did it. He ruined their friendship. Josh tried to call Luke again. 'Shit he probably turned his phone off...' 

He decided to leave a voice message: Luke... please meet me tomorrow in the breakfast cafe. We need to talk about this. About us. I don't want you to cry because of me. Luke i... i love you too.


	5. Not mine (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is in a realationship and Josh finally realizes his feelings for him. But it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suggestion from @christinawithav :D

,,Yeah, and I should just get one of these," Josh stopped when he felt the vibration from his phone. ,,Sorry guys. One moment." Ema and Dan looked at each other and continued to talk about the topic.

Message from Luke.

L: oh my god Josh!

J: sup? 

L: i told you about that one employee at the hotel right? 

J: ya! What about him?

L: so we were dating for like 1 month and now he is my boyfriend! I'm in a realationship! 

J: wow that's nice buddy :D good luck :)

Josh put his phone back in to his jacket and sighted. He felt kinda sad. He didn’t know why though. Ema and Dan suggested to go shopping.

 

Josh didn't want to but he needed some distraction. He should be happy for Luke. Josh was the one who told Luke to finally go talk to the guy. Ema placed her head on Josh's shoulder and Dan placed a hand on Josh's back. 

,,Alright Josh. What is it?" Dan asked with a curious look. 

,,And be honest." Ema said with a concert look. 

Josh looked at Dan, then to Ema and then back to Dan. 

,,What is this?" He chuckled nervous. 

,,You look kinda down and sad." Dan stated and looked him deep in the eyes. 

,,Stop that. Your eyes look like there about to eat me.", Josh laughed.

,,It's just... Luke is in a realationship." Josh hated how dumb he sounded. 

,,Oh great!" Dan replied. 

,,What are your thoughts about that?" Ema asked and moved closer to Josh, to get his attention. 

Josh felt uncomfortable, being pinned by brown and blue eyes at the same time. It was so intense.

,,I'm just worried about him", he lied. 

,,That's normal Josh. You care about him and you want him to be happy." Dan smiled. 

,,Yes... exactly." Josh replied with a weak smile.

 

Josh decided to go for a walk, which turned out to be a wrong decision. He saw Luke with his boyfriend and immediately turned around to go back home but Luke noticed him and jogged over to him. 

,,Hey Josh." He giggled excited. 'So adorable' Josh thought to himself. ,,Hi", Josh said with a weak smile.

,,Meet Joey. My boyfriend." Luke said proudly when a tall, slim men walked to them and placed his arms around Luke's waist.

,,Hi Mr. Gad. It's nice to meet you." Joey said politely. 

,,The pleasure is mine", Josh responded. 

Joey had light brown hair and bright green eyes. He was very handsome. 'He has everything i don't have. He's so perfect' Josh thought to himself.

,,Do you want to join us for dinner?" Luke suggested and smiled softly at Josh, who glanced at Joey. He didn’t look happy. ,,nah... i'm good. You two should spend time for each other. I don't want to be in your way." Josh replied and continued to glance at Joey, who gave him vicious look.

,,Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Luke asked kinda dissapointed.

,,Yes i'm sure!" Josh growled and walked away. 'Fuck why am i so angry' he thought to himself.

 

He decided to go to the super market to get some water, since it was a hot summer evening. Suddently he felt the vibration of his phone. 

Luke was calling him. Josh sighted and picked up. 

J: ,,Yeah?" 

L: ,,Josh? What was that?! Why did you leave? Are you okay?" 

J: ,,i'm fine"

L: ,,no you're not. I want you to meet me tomorrow."

J: ,,Luke i... really-"

L: ,,tomorrow at 10 am at our Café Josh..." 

And with that he hung up. 'Our Café...' It was the Café they nearly kissed for the first time. But Josh moved away. He hated himself for this. 'He could have been yours Gad... but you fucked up. You fuck up everything...' Josh thought to himself and punched his fist into the wall, causing people in the super market to look at him in shook. Josh quickly buyed some water and went home.

 

Luke waited at the Café for 2 hours but Josh didn't came. He called Ema but she just told him that Josh flyed back home in the morning. Luke was confused and sad about it. He wanted to leave the café but a young waitress grabbed him by his arm. 

,,excuse me sir are you mr. Evans?" 

'Oh probably a fan' he thought to himself and smiled softly at the girl. 

She gave him a letter. ,,Mr. Gad wanted me to give you this." She smiled. Luke took it. 

,,when did he gave you this?"

,,He was here when we opened. At 7am" 

Luke thanked the girl and went to the park, where he could read the letter, without getting interrupted. 

 

Luke... i know i was dick at the park and i'm sorry that i yelled at you. I just want you to know the truth. And since i'm no longer here... cause i'll fly back home... i wanted to tell you that you mean everything to me. And knowing how stupid i was... that i didn't kiss you although i love you... it makes me sad. Because i know i lost you and i'll never have you. I mean come on look at me... and look at Joey. The reason that i couldn't kiss you was... i was afraid. Those feelings were totally new to me. Luke i want you to be happy. You know that. If there is anything that is wrong or you want to talk about... i'll be always there for you. You can call me everytime. 

~Josh


	6. Not mine (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lies, pain and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Not mine because  
> Nobody wants a sad ending right? :')
> 
>  
> 
> I decided to use both of @christinawithav  
> suggestion:
> 
> Luke stays with Joey for awhile longer but realizes it's Josh he wants. (And also that Joey isn't mr. nice guy) and that Josh ends up in the hospital.

It's been 2 month now, since Josh flyed back home. No messages. No calls. Nothing. Luke decided to text Josh but no response. He was kinda worried and also very sad. Joey noticed that and hugged him from behind.

,,What is it darling?" He asked concerned.

,,Nothing. Just a little sleepy." Luke responded with a soft smile. 

,,Let's watch some TV", Joey suggested. 

They sat down at the Couch and watched the news. ,,uhh boring..." Joey said and wanted to switch the channel but suddently Luke took the remote control out of his hand. 

,,Wait!" Luke yelled and felt his heart beat racing. The cause for this were the news. They were about Josh.

 

'Yesterday at 2pm a house catched fire. Luckily there were just injured people. No one died. But many people are still fighting for their lives. One of them is beauty and the beast star Josh Gad, who tried to safe some people from the fire. Eyewitness reported that Gad was running back into the building, when people heard children crying for their mother. He safed six adults, three children and two cats. His state is still unclear. More to that on our webside.'

 

Luke started to cry and shiver. ,,No... no Josh! I need to see him! I'll fly today!" 

,,Hey calm down... he's probably in a hospital and has a good treatment." Joey said and placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. 

,,I want to see him. I need to be with him. Could you please drive me to the airport?" Luke asked and took his jacket and a backpack.

,,Are you serious? It's 9am? What about breakfast?" Joey asked annoyed. 

,,You can buy something at the airport", Luke suggested and went to the bedroom to get some stuff.

 

When he was done, he could hear Joey talking to someone in the bathroom. 'He's probably calling his mum or a friend' Luke thought. But suddently he heard him talking about Josh. He moved closer to the bathroom to hear what Joey was talking about.

,,Yeah his friend Josh catched fire or something. Haha surprisly the fatass is still alive though. Luke wants to fly to him. Yeah... i'll just go with it. More money and fame for me. I need to go. I'll call you back later. Love you babygirl."

'This fucking asshole...' Luke thought, tried to calm down his anger and went back to the bedroom Luke nothing happend.

,,Alright babe, do you got everything you need? I'll drive you to the airport." Joey said when he walked into the bedroom.

Luke turned around with tears in his eyes. ,,I tell you where you should drive. Home! I heard everything!"  
Joey took a few steps towards Luke but Luke punched him in the face. 

,,Get the fuck out! We're done! I don't want to ever see you again! Leave now!" Luke yelled.

Joey gave him a shooked look, grabbed his stuff, gave Luke his keys and left. Luke was still shaking. He was never this angry before. 'I can't lose time. I need to go.'  
He put on a jacket and his backpack and left the house. Luckily he could get a taxi and told the driver that he should drive to the airport.

 

When he arrived at the airport he maked his way to the receipt to see if he could get a fly for today. Luke was in big Luke that he was able to get a fly today. He checked in and looked at the news to find out were the victims of the fire were located. 'Hmm at a nearby hospital. I'm coming Josh!'

He sleept a little during the fly and luckily was able to get a taxi. The airport was close to the hospital. When he arrived at the hospital he wasted no time, to ask for Josh's room number. He told the employee at the receipt that he was a friend of Josh and came all the way from London to see him. The men gave him the informations he needed and Luke rushed to the elavator.

He took a deep breath before entering Josh's room. He was scared. What if he was still in pain or would be very injured. ,,Josh..." Luke whispered and slowly moved closer to the bed. It seemed like he was asleep. Josh had bandages all over his body. Luke sat down on the chair beside the bed and carefully placed a hand on Josh's bruised cheek. Suddently Josh moved his head and slowly openend his eyes. 

,,Luke?..." Josh whispered with a raspy voice. Luke started to cry and nodded softly. 

,,You remember me... i thought that you maybe forget about me... i thought you could die." Luke sobbed. 

,,Hey... i'm alright Luke. Come here", Josh responded and grabbed Luke's wrist to pull him closer. 

Luke carefully placed his head on Josh's chest and stroked his shoulders. Josh stroked Luke's head in return and hummed softly.

,,Don't ever leave me again..." 

,,I won't i promise."

 

Luke looked up at Josh and put a finger to his full lips. 

,,Luke... we can't. You..." Luke took Josh's face in his hands. 

,,I'm not... we broke up this morning." 

,,Why? What happend?" Josh asked confused. 

,,He lied to me. Since the day we meet. He never loved me. He just wanted my money and fame. And he also... he talked bad about you. So i punched him in the face and told him to leave." Luke explainted. 

,,You punched him? In the face?" Josh chuckled suprised. Luke looked at Josh's chest. 

,,I was so angry..." 

,,well those things happend sometimes." Josh said and stroked Luke's cheek, who immediately snuggled against the touch.

,,You saves many people", Luke smiled.

,,And also two cats!" Josh chuckled.

Josh parted his lips and Luke slowly moved his head down, waiting for a sight from Josh. He closed his eyes and Luke placed his lips on Josh's, who started to slowly moving his lips. Luke maked sure that he didn’t hurt Josh.

 

They parted for air and looked each other in the eyes. Luke laid down beside Josh and placed a leg on his thigh. 

Josh chuckled. ,,What are you doing? This is a bed for one person." 

,,I just want to cuddle. Also i can't lay on top of you. You're hurt", Luke giggled and placed a soft kiss on Josh's cheek. 

Josh smirked. ,,I wouldn't mind", he said and gave Luke a flirty wink. 

Luke flushed. ,,You sir... should heal first."

Josh smiled softly and gave Luke a kiss on his forehead. ,,I'll do my best. For you."


	7. Let's go to the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice warm summer day at the beach with sun, jealousy and ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo in summer mood rn x3  
> So here is a little couple!Le dou summer fic.

,,Don't forget the suncream darling." Luke said and continued to prepare some snacks for their beach adventure. 

,,Got it", Josh simply replied and packed their backpacks. 

Their first holidays together. Since 4 month they were an offical couple and they wanted to spend some time together, but work keept them busy and now they could finally relax together.  
Today was the hottest day of the summer. And they decided to go to the beach.

,,Do you have everything?" Josh asked and hugged Luke from behind. 

,,I'm ready", Luke responded and smiled softly at Josh. 

,,Alright let's go."

 

When they arrived at the beach, they immediately searched for a place to lay down. When they found a nice place in the sun, Luke placed their towels on the sand.

Josh set the beach umbrella and laid down next to Luke, who already started to take his shirt off to put on lotion.

,,Uhhh damn", Josh smirked and gave Luke a wink, who started to giggle and did a little strip tease for his boyfriend. 

,,Could you do my back?" Luke asked and handed Josh the suncream.

,,Sure, turn around baby."

Josh massaged the cream into Luke's skin, who enjoyed the feeling of Josh's pressure against him. Josh was good with his hands. An excellent masseur.

,,I'm going in the water. Wanna join me love?" Luke asked excited. 

,,Nah, i'll stay on the dark side thanks." Josh chuckled and put on his sun glasses. 

,,But you'll join me later right?" 

,,Yes i promise."

 

Josh watched his boyfriend moving towards the water and took a sip from his coke. Josh's skin was kinda sensitive. He could easily get a sunburn just by saying the word sun. He felt kinda bad for letting Luke alone in the water but this way he could enjoy the view. Luke's well shaped body and his thight swimming trunks.   
'That's ass' Josh thought to himself and smirked. 

He was a lucky men to call Luke his. Everywhere they go, were always girls who glanced and smiled at him. Josh couldn't blame them. Luke was gorgeous. This time it was the same. Some girls swim over to Luke with a Ball. Josh saw Luke nodding and heard the girls giggling. Luke played with the girls. Josh smiled to himself and closed his eyes to relax a bit. He was kinda jealous. 

Suddently he felt something wet on his face. It felt like someone was licking his cheek. He opened his eyes and sat up to see a little dog in front of him, wiggling with his tail. Josh began to laugh and pet the dog, who laid on his back. Josh gave him some belly rubs and looked for the owner of the dog.

A girl ran towards Josh with a panicted look on her face.   
,,Oh my god! I'm so sorry sir. He's pretty young and very curious." The girl explainted. 

Josh chuckled. ,,It's fine. He just wanted to taste me not eat me." The girl started to laugh and put a collar around the dogs neck. 

,,Thanks for being nice to him. Most people don't like dogs on the beach and are pretty rude." The girl explainted with a soft smile. 

Josh smirked. ,,Oh so that's the reason you came running to me. Because you thought i'm rude?" 

The girl flushed a little. ,,No! No i just-" 

,,Hahaha i'm just kidding", Josh laughed.

 

The girls thanked Luke for playing with him and floated away. Luke looked over to Josh and saw him with a girl and a dog. The girl had a hand on his shoulder and holded her belly with her other hand. Josh maked her laugh. Luke tried to ignore the fact that he was a bit jealous at the sight and moved out of the water. He walked towards Josh with a soft grin.

,,Hahaha you're so funny!" The girl with the name Jessica laughed. She had introduced herself and her dog to Josh. 

,,I'm trying", Josh chuckled and looked up when he saw someone in front of him.

,,Hey babe", Luke chuckled, sat down in Josh's lap and placed his hands on Josh's shoulders. 

Jessica looked suprised at Josh. ,,Ohh. I guess that's your boyfriend." 

Josh blushed and wanted to respond but Luke was faster. ,,Yes i am."

,,Well i leave you two alone then. Have a nice day." Jessica smiled, lifted her dog on her arm and left.

,,She was kinda flirty huh?" Luke said with a raised eyebrow. 

,,Your beach babes with the ball too", Josh simply responded, took of his sun glasses and looked at his chest. ,,You made my shirt and swimming trunks wet." 

Luke smiled. ,,Great now you can join me in the water. But first i'm gonna cream your back. Take your shirt off darling."

,,I don't what to freak out the people around the beach. They'll think i'm a wild seal", Josh joked. 

Luke shaked his head and cupped Josh's cheeks. ,,You're my cute sea sausage", he said and gave Josh a kiss on the forehead.

Josh started to laugh and hugged Luke tightly.   
,,Would you be so nice and cream your sea sausage then? I don't want to become a sunburn." 

,,With pleasure", Luke giggled and hot up from Josh to let him strip off his shirt.

Josh got up too and took his shirt off and laid on his belly to give Luke access to his back. Luke rubbed the sun cream all over Josh's neck, shoulders and back. He needed a lot of cream for Josh's broad back. We he was done he took Josh's hand in his and moved into the water with him.

Luke giggled and looped his arms around Josh's neck, who lifted him up and moved into the water. 

,,My little merman", he said and gave Luke a soft kiss on his neck. 

,,My sea sausage", Luke giggled and stroked Josh's curly, wet head.

They played in the water for at least half an hour, before getting hungry. They ate the snacks and had some ice cream afterwards. 

,,Josh try mine. It's lemon yogurt", Luke stated and moved the ice towards Josh's mouth. Josh carefully let his tongue slip out of his mouth to lick the ice cream, but Luke pushed a little bit to much and the ice cream was now all over Josh's mouth and his three-days beard. 

,,You had one job Evans!" Josh laughed and licked the ice cream off. 

Luke maked a jokingly, shooked look. ,,ohh clumsy me." 

Josh raised a eyebrow. ,,You just wanted to see me lick off the ice cream didn’t you?" 

,,Ohh you know me too good!" Luke smirked and pulled Josh closer to him, who put his hands on Luke's hips. 

,,I love you." Josh said with a soft smile. 

,,I love you too", Luke responded and pulled Josh in a kinda sticky kiss. Their lips were a little swollen and cold, but they didn't mind it at all.


	8. In love with a criminal (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is 22 and tired of being single.  
> So he decided to go online dating.  
> Maybe he will find people to talk to there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh this will be so messed up later on xD  
> I'm already sorry :3

It wasn't usally Luke's thing to do online dating but he was so tired of being single and it was pretty hard to find a partner. Especially being gay. He was 22 now and just finished his education as well as his graduation degree. But what now? He had many chances now, but he didn’t know which job would be good for him. He scrolled trough the dating webside and looked at some profil pictures. Some of them where funny looking. The people mostly posed shirtless or laying on the bed. 

Luke continued to scroll until he saw someone who looked interesting. He clicked on the picture of a men with black, curly hair. He was maybe at the end of his twenties or at the beginning of his thirties. He weared glasses but Luke could see warm, chocolade brown eyes behind them. He had a casual smile ob his full lips and weared a nice suit. 'He is very handsome' Luke thought to himself and bit his bottom lip. He didn’t know if he should write the men directly, so he decided to just like his profil and wait for any sort of respond from the guy. Maybe he could have luck with him.

Luke put his laptop away and went to the bathroom, to get ready for bed. He was kinda tired lately. Luckily it was weekend and he could sleep as long as he would like. He climbed in his bed and snuggled into the soft bedsheets. It didn’t took long until he was asleep.

 

Cold against his back. Warmth against his belly. A broad siluette above him, pinning him into the ground. Gentle kisses on his neck. Suddently wetness on his chest. Pain. He cried out when a knife slided deeper into his chest and more blood came out of the wound. He tried to escape. Tried to breath. To stay alive. The dark siluette just chuckled and wrapped a strong hand around his throad. Leaving him breathless and helpless. Everything began to blurr until everything was gone.

 

Luke woke up shaking and breathing heavily. He looked around. It was still dark outside. 'Probably early morning' he thought to himself and with a look on his clock he was right. 4 am. Luke sighted and got up to go to the bathroom. He decided to take a shower and head right back to bed. He used the time in the shower to think about his dream, but could just remember small bits of it. After the shower he checked his mails and went to the webside to see if the men responded. 'Probably not. Look at the time Luke. He sleeps and so should you.' He reminded himself and logged in.  
Two messages from Joshua. Luke finded himself smiling and immediately clicked at the chat to see what the stranger wrote.

 

J: hi there gorgeous. Seems like you like what you see huh?  
How are you dear?

He sended the text 15 mintues ago. 'Seems like someone can't sleep either' Luke chuckled.

L: Hi :) can't sleep either? I'm kinda tired but i'm doing well. How about you?

Luke didn’t expect him to answer right away so he decided to get a little snack. When he got back to the laptop with a sandwich in his mouth Joshua had responded. He quickly dat down on his bed and looked at the screen.

J: yeah... having a headache but otherwise feeling fine. Thanks ;)  
So what brings you to this webside? Looking for fun, love or just someone to talk to?

L: actually everything of what you just named. You know it's sometimes very hard to find someone. Especially as a gay guy. By the way what are you? Gay, pan, bi? 

J: i see. I'm here for that too. I'm bisexual.

L: oh cool :) can i ask you how many realationships you had with guys? (Any kind of realationship) 

J: sure :) I had two romantic realationships and five sexual realationships. What about you? 

L: i had a boyfriend once. I was like seventeen. And it also had one sex realationship.

J: really? A handsome guy like you? The guys need to be crazy about you ;) do you mind if i ask how old you are now?

Luke blushed at the compliment. This men was very charming.

L: no it's totally fine :) i'm 22 and you?

J: i'm 24 :)

 

They continued to chat until the sun started to come up. It was 6 am by now. Luke said good bye to Josh. The men wanted hin to call him like that so Luke did it. He went to bed to sleep for some hours and would go jogging in the afternoon.

Later at the park he had enough energy to go for a run. The few more hours sleep were a good decision. He jogged around the people and enjoyed the nice weather, but suddently he felt like someone was watching him. He stopped to look around but couldn't see everybody. Back home he took a shower and went to the bedroom to get his laptop. A message from Josh.

J: so how is your day so far? :)

L: it's really good. I went jogging. What about you? 

J: oh you know. Did some work. Nothing interesting really.

Luke chatted with Josh for a few hours before doing some laundry. 

 

Two month passed by and they became pretty good friends. Even though Luke wanted more than that. And it seemed Josh did so as well.

J: you know. I would love to meet you :3 are you free tonight? 

L: sure :D i'd love to meet you too.

Luke was nervous and excited to finally meet Josh. He waited to get the adress of the restaurant. Josh said it was the best in town. Luke looked forward to the evening and put on a with shirt and a black jeans, which he didn't remember being this tight. Still they fitted and they looked nice. He put on his favourite parfum and styled his hair a little bit. When be was pleased with the final result he put on his jacked and left the house.

 

When he finally arrived at the adress it was already a little dark outside. Luke could feel his heart pounding faster and looked for Josh. Suddently he felt his shoulder being squeezed by a warm hand. He turned around to see a men with black, curly hair, glasses and a dark blue suit. 'It's him. Wow he looks so good.' Luke thought and couldn't help but smile warmly at the men in front of him.

,,looking for me?" Josh said with a flirty wink. 

,,hi", was everything Luke could respond and akwardly wrapped his arms around Josh's neck who hugged back. 

It was a short but warm hug. He smelled like aftershave and some fresh parfum. The mixture was intoxicating.  
Josh complimented Luke and gave him a soft smile. They walked inside the restaurant and sat at the window side. Josh took off his jacket and Luke catched himself taking a look at Josh's body. He was chubby. No rather husky. He had broad shoulders and a broad back. He is what gay men call a bear. No wonder his hug was so soft and gentle. Luke blushed slightly and played with the menu card. It didn’t take long until a waiter came to their table to take their order. In the meantime Luke tried to ask as many questions as possible, because he didn’t want the akward silence. So he started to ask Josh.

What do you do, and how long have you been doing it?

Where are you originally from?

What do you like to do when you’re not working?

Are you more of a TV person, or do you prefer movies?

What type of music are you into?

Josh smiled all the time and answered all the questions in detail. His smile was mysterious but handsome. Even when they finished eating, they continued to talk about different topics. Josh was a Person you could talk to for hours. He was funny and kind. He even payed Luke's food. Luke felt bad for it and wanted to disagree but Josh just raised a eyebrow at him and shaked his head.

,,This was the best evening in years. The good was so delicious. Thank you so much for bringing me here", Luke smiled when he walked next to Josh. 

The street was still full of people. ,,The pleasure was mine." Josh said with a soft smile and pulled Luke into a hug, who returned it immediately. 

The smell again. So intoxicating. He carefully gave Josh a quick kiss on the cheek and started to jog to the bus station. He realised how akward that just was and covered his flushed face. He didn’t even said good bye. He looked behind him but Josh was gone.  
Back home he texted his best friend Susanne to talk about his date.

S: so how did it go? :D 

L: pretty well actually :) we are at a nice restaurant and talked about some interesting topics.

S: Sounds nice and stuff, but be carefull Luke. You know stranger-danger XP  
Do you have a pic of him by the way? 

L: yes i know. But he is a nice person. Trust me. And yes i have one :)

Luke sended her Josh's profile picture.

S: wow alright forget what i just said. He is fucking goals af. Damn ;D 

L: haha yes he is ^////^ 

S: good luck and don't fuck it up ;)) 

L: won't ;)

Luke smiled and went to the kitchen to get some water for the night. He wanted to turn his laptop off when he suddently saw a message from Josh.

J: i'm pretty sure i just felt your lips on my cheek ;) 

Luke blushed slightly and giggled.

L: maybe >3<

J: you're adorable you know that? Sleep well <3

L: thanks you too ^^ :*

Luke turned his laptop off and fell asleep pretty fast.


	9. In love with a criminal  (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true face is showing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the little messed up date adventure -0-'

Another month passed by and Luke and Josh became closer to each other. They meeted every monday and saturday to go to lunch, dinner or just to take a walk. Josh suggested to do a little movie night at his place this evening. 

Luke put on his favourite pullover and beige jeans. He felt comfy and ready for the movie date. Josh wrote him that he would pick him up in ten minutes. Luke looked around to make sure that he had everything he needed, put on a jacket and left the house. It was kinda cold outside and really dark. Luckily he didn’t have to wait to long. A nice black car drove into his street. When he saw Josh in it he started to smile and walked towards the car.

The car drive was kinda quiet. Just a little small talk and flirting from Josh. When they arrived at Josh's house, which was very impressive, it started to rain. So they hurried inside.

 

,,Where can i put my jacket?" Luke asked and looked around. Josh had a good scence. Very classy.

,,Anywhere you like. Do you want a towel to dry yourself?" Josh asked and took off his jacket as well. 

,,Yes. Thank you", Luke smiled and took his shoes off. He walked into the big living room. It was warm here. Pleasant though. Luke sat down on the couch, looked around a bit more and waited for Josh to return.

It was very quiet. The rain outside was the only noise. It was very pleasant. Luke relaxed, closed his eyes and leaned into the soft Couch pillow. Suddently a soft chuckle brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes and saw Josh in front of him with a towel in his hand and a big smile on his face. 

,,I'm glad you like it here." 

Luke flushed a little and giggled. ,,well yes. You have a very nice home."

They watched a horror movie and drank some wine. The movie was very brutal in Luke's opinion, but very interesting as well. 

Luke used the opportunity to akwardly more closer to Josh, who laid an arm around Luke's shoulder. Just as Luke realaxed a jumpscare came up and he twitched a little. Josh escaped a soft chuckle and Luke started to giggle and looked Josh in his eyes. His warm, brown eyes. He realised how close he was, when he felt Josh's breath on his lips. Luke carefully put a hand on the other's thigh and leaned in closer. 

 

When Josh slowly closed his eyes he gently placed his lips on Josh's. They were soft and full and felt as good as Luke imagined. Josh softly squeezed Luke's shoulders and started to slowly move his lips in a teasing but pleasant way.

When they broke apart to catch their breath, Luke buried his face in Josh's neck, who pulled Luke closer and started to hum. Both of them had a fast heart beat right now. And Luke found himself falling for Josh. He placed his arm around Josh's chest and closed his eyes.

 

Luke woke up with a headache. Did he fell asleep? He couldn't remember. He was still at Josh's place and laid on the couch. He tried to look around but it was too dark. He carefully walked to the door to find the light switch but couldn't find it. 'Maybe he is already asleep' He thought to himself and walked towards the bedroom, to see if he was in there. 'Maybe i should just leave' Luke decided and wanted to get his jacket when he heard something hitting the ground.

Concert and unsure Luke moved towards were the sound came from. 'It sounded like something fell over in the basement.' Luke thought, slowly openend the door and walked down stairs. He could hear someone crying and stopped in the middle of the basement. It was pitch black and Luke was concernt. 

,,Josh?... are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" He carefully asked and moved closer to the Person on the ground. 

He could make out some lines of the persons body when he moved closer. He kneeled down and gently placed his hand on the chest but noticed that it was not as broad as Josh's and was rather skinny. Luke felt wetness on his hands and backed away. 'Is this... no way...' confused and with a fast heartbeat he moved his hands to his nose to make out what kind of liquid it was. It smelled metalic. His eyes widened and he tried to get the person out of the basement, but noticed that he was chained to something.

,,H-hey? Can you hear me?" Luke whispered to the person but no response. 

He checked his pulse. Nothing... bled to death... 'Oh my god... i need to get out of here. He’ll beat me until i'm nothing but a broken meat sack. And then he’ll do with me the same as he does with his other victims.' Luke thought to himself and felt his chest tighten about the fact that Josh possibly killed people. 

This was a nightmare. With tears in his eyes Luke went upstairs as quiet as possible. Suddently he found Josh's ID but couldn't make anything out. Just his age he was 30. He lied about his age and about his status. Apparently he was married. He tried to get more informations and read more documents but someone grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, so that he was facing the person. 

,,Huh i didn't thought that you actually would wake up that early. I gave you a strong dose." Josh chuckled deeply. 

Luke began to shake and tried to escape his grip put Josh grabbed him by his throad and lifted him up. 

,,You... poisoned me... you killed..." Luke wasn't able to talk under the pressure of Josh's grip.

Josh sighed. ,,I just maked sure you would sleep when i had to work, but sadly you woke up to early. It didn’t had to be this way Luke. Believe me." 

And with that Josh throwed Luke over his shoulder and walked into the bedroom. 

 

Luke tried his best to wiggle around but just earned a low chuckle from Josh. 

,,You have to learn so much Luke", Josh whispered and throwed Luke onto the bed and immediately took Luke's wrists in one hand and chained him onto the bed. 

Luke was surprised and shooked about the strengths from the men above. The bedroom wasn't as dark as the other rooms the moonlight shined through the curtains and Luke could see the dead eyes and the wide grin on Josh's face. Like he was a complete different person and it scared him to death. 

,,Josh... please." Luke's voice was almost a whisper. A shaky, hopeless whisper in the dark. 

Josh leaned over him and gave him a kiss on this forehead. 

,,Patience baby boy." And with that he left the room. Luke tried to find ways to escape. Thought about his family, his friends. He tugged at the chains but it was hopeless. He tried to concentrate on the sounds around him. Tried to hear what Josh was doing now.

After 10 mintues of fearing for his life the real nightmare started. When Josh returned Luke could see a scalpel in his hands. 

,,Noooo! Help someone please! Noo!" Luke began to panic and wiggled around, making the bed squeak. A booming laugh echoed through the room and Luke started to cry again.

 

Josh took the scalpel to rip Luke's shirt and exposed his muscular chest and sixpack. 

,,Don't move or my hand will slip", Josh growled and took off Luke's pants as well as his boxershorts. 

Luke's heart beated painfully hard in his ribcage. Josh's breath ghousted over his skin and maked him shiver a little. Suddently Josh held his fingers in front of Luke's mouth. 

,,suck", he commanded. 

Luke moved his head away and whimpered. Josh sighted and took the scalpel to cut a small line into Luke's skin. It burned but Luke tried to hold still. He didn’t wanted the knife deeper in his skin. Luke carefully licked Josh's warm fingers and started to suck on them until Josh gave a satisfied chuckle. 

Luke closed his eyes when he felt the wetness against his entrance and gasped when Josh roughly pushed his fingers inside him. 

,,N-no please ahh!" Luke throwed his head back and tried to kick Josh away but he lifted Luke up, so that his legs were on each side of Josh's shoulders. 

,,Relax..." He growled into his ear and puched his dick all the way inside Luke. Without mercy. Luke arched his back and cried out in pain. Hot tears floated out of his eyes. 

,,Please wait... stop!" He whimpered. It hurted like hell and Luke tried to tug at the chains again.

He couldn't do anything against this. He was helpless. It didn’t hurt as much as in the beginning but it was still rough. It was cold and warm at the same time. His head started to spin. 

Cold against his back. Warmth against his belly. A broad siluette above him, pinning him into the ground. Gentle kisses on his neck. Suddently wetness on his chest. Pain. He cried out when a knife slided deeper into his chest and more blood came out of the wound. He tried to escape. Tried to breath. To stay alive. The dark siluette just chuckled and wrapped a strong hand around his throad. Leaving him breathless and helpless. Everything began to blurr until everything was gone.

 

Luke sat straight up, crying out and shaking from his nightmare. 

,,What?! Who?! Where?!" Josh screamed and turned the lights on. ,,babe what's wrong?" He asked concerned and put on his glasses. 

Luke cried and hugged him. ,,I had a nightmare..." 

Josh gently lifted Luke up and maked him sit in his lap.

,,Hey it's okay... everything is alright. I guess we shouldn't have watched the Horror film huh", Josh said with a calm voice and kissed Luke on his cheek. 

Luke looped his arms around his neck and snuggled his head into Josh's neck. Josh began to sing a lullaby and rubbed Luke's back. When he felt him relax, Josh yawned and took his glasses off. 

,,C'mon let's go back to sleep." 

Luke nodded and laid beside Josh, who immediately cuddled Luke from behind and kissed his neck. 

,,I love you Josh", Luke whispered. 

,,I love you too", Josh replied and gave Luke a last kiss on his neck before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg i'm sooooooo sorry but heeeeey happy end after all xD <3


	10. Chasing after you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke changed school and is already annoyed at the first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clingy!Josh  
> Grumpy!Luke

It was Luke's first day at the new school and he wouldn't even try to make friends. This school was a nightmare of every teacher. The students were rude and loud. Already annoyed and tired, Luke walked into the building.

He looked at his notepad to see which room would be his classroom. He became kinda nervous when he heard all the students talking behind the door. He took a last deep breath and akwardky walked into the room.

 

All eyes were immediately fixed on Luke. Everybody was quiet and just keept staring at him. Luke sighted and walked towards the teacher who gave him a soft smile.

,,Mr. Evans! Welcome. Come stand here." The teacher said excited and Luke walked to him and faced the class. ,,Attention everybody! This is our new student. But i think it's for the best when he introduces himself."

'Oh no... why?' Luke thought to himself and sighted.  
,,Hi... i'm Luke and i'm nineteen. I come from london and i uhhh... i'm glad... to be here..." Luke facepalmed himself. 'God Evans why are you so bloody akward?' 

The teacher chuckled. ,,Yeah you have quit a accent."  
The class started to laugh and Luke just smiled akwardly. 'Please just let me sit already...' 

,,Alright Luke you can sit next to joline. The girl in the red shirt." The teacher said and pointed towards a girl with long black hair and a septum piercing. Luke nodded and walked towards his chair. Some students started to whisper and giggle. Luke tried to ignore it and sat down beside the girl who gave him a quick smile.

 

The lessons started and Luke felt like someone starred at him this whole time. He looked around the classroom and saw a boy with longish, curly black hair. The boy smirked at him and gave him a wink. Confused Luke looked behind him but nobody was there. 'Did the winked at me?' Luke asked himself and flushed a little. When they boy noticed that Luke was blushing his smirk grew even more.

It turned out he was the class clown. He maked non stop jokes and everybody started laughing. ,,You shouldn't laugh and concentrate more on your grades Gad!" The teacher said annoyed.  
,,Yeah whateva", the boy chuckled.

'Kinda sassy' Luke thought and tried to concentrate on the lesson again. After his first day at the new school he wanted to go home as fast as possible. He would do his homework and maybe take a nap after that. Just when he wanted to leave the school building a someone yelled after him.

,,Hey new one!"

Luke turned around to look at the chubby boy. 'Oh great the class clown' Luke thought to himself and sighted. 

,,What is it?" Luke asked politely. 

The boy walked confident towards him and gave him a soft grin. ,,So i guess you're kinda shy huh?" 

,,What does make you think that?" Luke asked with a curious look. 

,,Well it's easy to see. You're very obvious. The way you stood in front of the class. You were nervous huh?" The boy asked with a smirk. 

,,I'm sorry but i need to go home." Luke said and smiled akwardly. 

,,Before you go there is something i'd like you to know", the boy chuckled. 

,,And what would that be?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow. 

The boy moved a little closer.  
,,My name... Josh! Nice to meet you. Luke was it right?" Josh asked with a cheeky smile. 'Wow he is very energic and flirty'.

,,The pleasure is mine." Luke responded, gave him a short smile and turned around to go but Josh grabbed him by his shoulder. 

,,Hey wait. Let's meet sometime. What do you say?"

Luke blinked confused. ,,But why? I don't even know you..."

,,But you could get to know me", Josh smirked.

,,I'm sorry but i need to go now." Luke said flushed and left.

 

The next day was the same. Their lessons were boring as hell. They just talked about different topics and Luke counted the minutes. 'Time goes by so slowly. I want to have a interesting topics...' Luke thought and pushed his pencil against his bottom lip. Josh was watching him again. Luke felt kinda uncomfortably and just tried to concentrate on what the teacher explainted. 

This time when school was over he tried to go home as fast as possible. 'Hopefully he won't talk to you again.' Luke thought and hurried out of the building. This day were actually a nice one. He spended the break with joline. The girl next to him in class. She showed him her metal albums and tried to hit on him but Luke wasn't interested. In girls. 

 

Luke saw Josh with his friends. Josh usally chilled with three basketball players, two bullies and three girls. Today he chilled just with the girls but when he saw Luke he jogged over to him. 'Oh well here we go again...'

,,Lukey! How ya doin? Are you free today? Let's go to the mall", Josh smirked and put a arm around Luke's shoulder. 

,,No thanks", Luke simply replied. 

,,Oh come on. I'll buy you some tea", Josh said with a crappy british accent.

Luke rolled his eyes and moved away. ,,i really don't want to."

Josh moved closer with a smirk. ,,Uhhh you playing hard to get huh?" 

Luke blushed slightly at the sound of Josh's voice when he said it. 

,,W-what do you even want?" Luke asked and moved away again. 

,,First of all... i need you to stop being so grumpy and second... go on a date with me", Josh smirked.

,,And I need you to stop being so clingy. Furthermore i am not interested in dating someone. Especially someone like you." Luke said as serious as he could. 

,,Oh come on man... don't break my heart", Josh chuckled.

Luke shaked his head. ,,I need to go home. Have a nice day."

,,Hmm it's okay that you're mean to me. I like being teased..." Josh explainted with a low chuckle.

Luke blushed and went home. When he arrived there he decided to take a shower before taking a nap.  
'Three more days till weekend Luke. You can do it' 

 

It turned out that Josh was very stubborn.

Wednesday:

In the break he tried to get Luke's attention by singing him a song. Luke was surprised that he could sing. It sounded wonderful. Luke hated to admit it but Josh was kinda charming and he had nice eyes. Warm chocolate brown. 

At the end of the day he asked him out again. It was clear how much Josh wanted Luke. 

,,Oh come on. You can't say no all the time", Josh whined.

,,Yes i can", Luke said and turned to go but Josh hugged him from behind. 

,,Alright see ya tomorrow babycakes!" Josh chuckled and left Luke flushed.

 

Thursday:

Josh gave Luke little notes during the lesson. Annoyed Luke carefully looked down at the drawning and the text next to it. It was Luke in a dress and Josh in a suit holding him. With a text: this could be us but you're playing ;( ♡  
Luke rolled his eyes and blushed.

In the break Josh came to him to give him food he cooked the night before. 'Wow he is a good cook' Luke thought to himself when he tried the food. Josh looked at him with big eyes. 

,,So how is it?" He asked curiously. 

,,It's good. Thanks you", Luke smiled and licked his lips.

After school he decided to walk home with Josh, who happily started to talk about his childhood and his family. Josh brought him home and gave a long akward hug. Shy and flushed Luke hug back.

,,Thanks for bringing me..." Luke smiled softly. 

,,You're welcome. See ya tomorrow." Josh said and winked at him. 

 

Friday:

Josh was really pushy and cuddly today. He stroked Luke's back, touched his knee and even gave him a slap on his butt. In the break, Luke wanted to read a little but Josh laid his head in Luke's lap and wouldn't stop talking to him. 

'Finally weekend' Luke thought to himself and suddently heard Josh behind him. ,,You know... since it's weekend now... how about we meet tomorrow and have a good time?" Josh smirked and leaned onto Luke's back. 

Luke sighted. ,,You're not gonna give up right?"

,,Nope! You're to fight for", Josh chuckled and blushed slightly.

,,Meet me tomorrow at 5 pm at the mall", Luke said flushed and looked away. 

,,Is that a yes?!" Josh smiled excited.

Luke chuckled. ,,Yes it is you idiot. I'd like to get to know you."


	11. Your voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of your voice is my addiction.  
> My favourite music.  
> The only thing i could listen to every day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some short fluffy singing <3

Luke for Josh:

 

,,Luuuuuuuuke... Luuuuke i can't sleep", Josh whined and rested his head on Luke's chest. 

Luke chuckled softly and stroked Josh's curly head. ,,It's 1 am... you should try to sleep love. We have a long day tomorrow. 

Josh snuggled closer to Luke and sighted. ,,I'm trying but nothing helps." Luke started to think about how he could help his boyfriend to fall asleep and decided to sing a little:

,,Short steps, deep breath  
Everything is alright  
Chin up, I can't  
Step into the spotlight  
She said, I'm sad,  
Somehow without any words  
I just stood there  
Searching for an answer

When this world is no more  
The moon is all we'll see  
I'll ask you to fly away with me  
Until the stars all fall down  
They empty from the sky  
But I don't mind  
If you're with me, then everything's alright..."

When he heard that Josh snore a little he stopped singing and continued to stroke Josh's head and back until he was getting sleepy himself. He kissed Josh on the head before falling asleep as well.

 

Josh for Luke:

 

Saturday was dinner night and they always visited their favourite restaurant and ordered the same food. Luke took a sip from his wine glass and looked Josh in the eyes, who gently stroked his hand. Luke loved this place. It was the place of their first date one year ago. Luke giggled when he remembered how akward he and Josh were back then. So shy and unsure. 

Josh's voice ripped him out of his daydreaming. 

,,I'm going to the bathroom", Josh said with a smile and left. 

Luke took another sip from his wine glass and looked around. 'Many couples here tonight.' Luke thought to himself and smiled when a old couple shared a lovely kiss.

Suddently he heard Josh's voice again. But through a microphone. Luke blushed when he saw Josh at the stage. 'What is he going to do?' Luke thought confused and looked around again. Everybody in the restaurant looked at Josh with a smile on their faces. 

,,It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if wherever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Try as they may they can never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if wherever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all."

Everybody clapped their hands when Josh was done.   
Josh walked towards Luke with a big smile on his face.

,,You're crazy", Luke giggled. 

,,Crazy about you", Josh responded with a grin and kissed Luke on the lips.


	12. Taste the flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked across the room to see a boy with dark longish hair and green eyes, who looked directly at Josh. 'Damn he is handsome' Josh thought to himself and tried to look away. There was something about that boy... he was very quiet and very natural. Josh tried to figure out what would be the best way to get to know him. He decided to just go talk to him but he was a little bit intimedating. His pale skin and his dead eyes. He was also the only person that wasn't dressed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tennager!AU  
> Vampire!Luke
> 
> \--------
> 
> Ahhhh school is keeping me soooo busy -_-  
> Anyways... a short halloween party with some biting action xD

'Hmm 4 pm... she should arrive any time.' Josh thought to himself and looked around for his best friend. Suddently someone hugged him from behind. 

,,Hey big guy looking for me?", Sally asked with a cheeky smile. 

Josh turned around with a smirk and hugged her back.   
,,You took your time huh?" 

,,Sorry the fucking bus ya know..." she responded with a laugh. 

,,Haha it's alright. C'mon now let's find a outfit for me", Josh said and they maked their way to the costume shop. 

Today was friday. Tomorrow was halloween and Sally decided to throw a party at her place, because her parents have a house and are on a buisness trip this weekend.

 

It was a pretty hard week. They had so much homework but luckily Josh was done with most of it. When they arrived at the shop, they looked for some contact lenses and some fake blood. Sally looked for outfits while Josh played with some horror masks. 

,,And what exactly am i going to be?" Josh asked with a curious look. 

Sally returned with a ripped shirt with blood design on it.   
,,A zombie. Do you have some ripped jeans?" 

,,Yeah i have one", Josh chuckled.

,,Okay perf! Then let's buy the shirt, contact lenses and fake blood", Sally said excited.

 

They went to Sally's place, because she wanted to show Josh the decoration and all the stuff for the halloween party. 

,,Wow your house looks like a dungeon!" Josh said excited when he looked around. 

,,Yeah my neighbors helped me with the decorating. We spend like four hours", Sally chuckled and gave Josh his outfit with the other accessoires. 

Josh took his stuff and went home. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He was excited to meet new people and maybe make new friends. He decided to go to sleep early, to have energy for tomorrow. It would be a long night.

 

Today was the day. Halloween. Josh's favourite day of the whole year. He woke up to the sound of his mothers voice. 

,,Josh! Honey! Breakfast is ready!" She yelled from downstairs.

,,Coming!" Josh simply replied and maked his way to the bathroom first.

When he arrived at the kitchen he realised how late it was. 'What! Already 2 pm?' Josh thought to himself and sat down on the breakfast table to eat with his family. After breakfast he decided it was for the best to do the rest homework and than to take a shower. The time passed pretty fast.

It was 6 pm by now. Josh ate a little snack and dressed up after that. Sally told him to be there at 8 pm.  
It was a strange feeling to put the contact lenses in for the first time.  
He put on some makeup to look extra spooky and a jacket. When he was finally done, he maked his way to Sally's house.

 

,,Hi Josh. You're lookin gooooood!" Sally said when she openend the door.

,,Well thanks. You're looking fine yourself witch!" Josh chuckled and hugged Sally, before entering the house. 'She looks so hot in that outfit' Josh thought. It was a short, tight black dress with lace gloves and a witch head.

She took him by the wrist and walked towards the living room. Music and people talking was the only thing he could hear. Sally introduced him to so many people that Josh didn't even try to remember their names. But there was one person he would remember. 

He looked across the room to see a boy with dark longish hair and green eyes, who looked directly at Josh. 'Damn he is handsome' Josh thought to himself and tried to look away. There was something about that boy... he was very quiet and very natural. Josh tried to figure out what would be the best way to get to know him. He decided to just go talk to him but he was a little bit intimedating. His pale skin and his dead eyes. He was also the only person that wasn't dressed up.

'Hmm i think he's not so happy to be here' Josh thought and poked Sally's on the shoulder. 

,,Yes?" She said smiling when she turned around. 

,,Who is that boy?" Josh asked and nodded in the boys direction. 

Sally bit his lip with a smirk. ,,Oh that's Luke. He's hot right?" 

,,Hell yeah he is!" Josh chuckled. 

,,Do you want me to introduce you to him?" Sally asked with a wink. Josh wanted to disagree but Sally already screamed the boys name. 

,,Luuuuke! Over here!"   
Luke looked at her with a soft smile and walked over to them. 

'Wow he is really hot' Josh thought to himself and blushed slightly when Luke stood in front of them. 

,,Luke meet Josh", she said with a grin and pointed at Josh who just gave Luke an akward smile. 

,,Hi Josh. Are you her boyfriend?" Luke asked with a warm smile.

,,What? N-no we are just friends", Josh explainted with a nervous laugh. 

,,Best friends", Sally added with a giggle and leaned onto Josh's shoulder. 

,,Haha i see", Luke chuckled and looked at Josh again. ,,Well Josh is there a special reason why Sally introduced you to me?" Josh blushed and wanted to respond but Sally was faster. 

,,Actually there is one... he would like to get to know you", she responded with a wink. 

Josh nervously looked around. ,,Ohh well that's nice to hear. How about we dance a little?" Luke suggested with a flirty smile.

Josh didn't know how he should respond. Sally noticed that and pushed him slightly towards Luke.   
,,Hey that's a great idea! I leave you two alone then." And with that she walked away.

Josh nervously looked at Luke who reached for his hand. ,,shall we?", Luke asked with a warm smile. 

Josh akwardly took his hand and moved closer to Luke, who placed his other hand on Josh's hip. During their dance Luke didn't break their eye contact. He just keept staring into Josh's eyes, who was flushed at this point. Suddently Luke buried his face in Josh's neck and sniffed at him. Josh could feel a shiver running down his spine. 

,,You smell good... i would like to get to know you better", Luke murmured and started to gently push his hips towards Josh's. 

,,Do you want to... like go upstairs?" Josh asked and little breathless. This was all to much. The Jazz music, Luke's pressure against him and the alcohol consum.   
Luke nodded and took Josh by the hand.

 

When they arrived upstairs, Luke pushed Josh against the wall and hungrily attacked his mouth. He pressed his muscular body against Josh, who was growing hard at this point. Their tongues fighted for dominance and their hands searched for more places to explore.

They broke apart to catch their breath. Josh looked up at Luke with a flushed face. Luke stroked Josh's cheek and gave him a soft grin. 

,,Woah nice! You have fangs. Now i know what's you're supposed to be. A vampire", Josh noticed.   
Luke began to laugh and gave Josh a kiss on the cheek, before he buried his face in his neck again.

,,Were did you get them? They look so real", Josh chuckled.

,,Actually they're real... want a prove?", Luke asked and started to gently nip on Josh's neck. 

,,Uhh... what to you mean?" Josh asked confused. 

,,I like you... i want to taste you", Luke explainted in a low voice.

,,Oh... i like you too and um... well when you okay with that than..." Josh said and started to open his pants but when he felt Luke teeth sinking into his skin he immediately stopped. It burned and he could feel hot liquid floating down his neck.

Josh just stood there in shook, listening to the soft sucking and moaning sounds from Luke. He licked along the wound, before looking up at Josh, who rested his head against the wall and breathed heavily. Luke licked his lips and placed them onto Josh's.  
Josh broke apart from the kiss and carefully placed a hand onto the bite mark. 

,,You just bite me..." 

,,I'm sorry dear, but i just couldn't resist. Your smell is intoxicating", Luke explainted with a soft smile and stroked Josh's cheek.

,,F-fuck... you are really... like...", Josh struggled because he felt kinda dizzy. 

,,A vampire yes", Luke continued for him. 

Josh was speechless. ,,Wow... that's... i don't know." 

,,You need to promise me to tell nobody about me. Oh and you as well", Luke chuckled when he noticed that Josh started to change. 

,,W-what? You can't just bite me and make me a vampire too! That's like taking my virginity against my will! It's like rape!" Josh panicted. 

,,You are a virgin? How old are you?", Luke asked curious. 

Josh blushed and looked away. Good he hated that question. ,,Yeah i am... and umm i'm 19... and you?"

Luke gave Josh a kiss on the forehead. ,,How cute. 21 is my human age but i'm actually 156 years old", Luke stated with a low chuckle. 

,,So yeah what now? I think now that you sucked my blood it would be fair enough to take me on a date or something", Josh said with a grin. 

,,Oh i will... i'd love to spend more time with you. Can i have your number?" Luke asked with a soft smile. 

Josh smirked and began to laugh. ,,Oh grandpa has a phone? Aren't ya a little too old for a phone?" 

,,Hey!" Luke laughed and hugged Josh, who buried his face in his neck. 

,,Let's go down. We can't skip the party fun", Luke said and took Josh by the hand. Josh felt happy and somehow alive. It was all so new for him but if Luke was the person, that could make him happy, he would follow him no matter what.


	13. Secret love song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they were at the park or in town, Josh was always a little diffident. Luke couldn't blame him though. It was Josh's first realationship with a men. 'Maybe he needs some time. Or am i really that clingy?' Luke asked himself when he got lost in his own thoughts. He kinda wished that he could cuddle Josh even when they were in public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sad thoughts that Luke has and he doesn't know how to deal with them.
> 
> Also Ema and Dan are a couple in this story :3

'4 month already' Luke thought to himself when he looked out of the window. It was 6 am and the sun started to come out. It was pretty warm outside but aslo a little windy. Luke couldn't sleep again. And everytime he would just look out of the window and watch the nature waking up. He heard a yawning behind him and turned around to see his boyfriend waking up. 

,,Hey..." Josh murmured.

,,Hey yourself", Luke chuckled and sat down on his bedside. 

Since 4 month they were a couple. They started dating during the shooting of beauty and the beast.

Luke looked at Josh with a soft grin and stroked his bare chest. ,,What is it?", Josh asked with a raised eyebrow. 

,,Well, i thought... now that we have a few free days. Why don't we go to the park today? I would like to go for a long walk", Luke explainted. 

,,Before we start the day... we should sleep a little more. It's 6 am. And later on we can talk about todays activities alright?", Josh asked with a yawn, making Luke yawn too. 

,,Yes, sounds good", Luke said and laid down next to Josh, who moved closer to Luke and cuddled him from behind.

 

It was midday by now. They just had lunch and dressed up for the day. Luke chosed his favourite polo shirt with a cozy jacket. Josh just but on a pullover and a cap.

,,Should we take the bus to the park?" Luke asked and closed the door behind them. 

,,Actually... i forget to tell you something. We're meeting Ema and Dan today", Josh responded. 

Luke gave him a suprised look. ,,Oh alright... than let's go."

,,You're not mad?" Josh asked carefully.

Luke smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead.   
,,Don't be silly Love. I was just suprised. Let's go now." And with that they maked their way to Ema's place.

 

,,Luke! Josh! You're finally here. Dan! Darling they are here!", Ema said excited and Dan jogged to the door to welcome them. They all hugged each other, before they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. 

,,So how was your day so far?" Dan asked and stroked Ema's hand who gave him a kiss on the cheek.

,,It was pretty nice. We slept till 11 am and had lunch together. Kinda relaxed today. And you guys?" Josh asked with a smirk. 

,,Same for us. We cuddled and had lunch together as well", Ema said with a warm smile. 

,,Aww you two are soooo cute together. I always shipt you", Luke laughed.

,,Well Dan and I shipt you and Josh too", she said with a wink. 

They continued to talk about different topics until it was tea time. But Josh thought in Ema's and Dan's case tea time was all the time. Luke moved closer to Josh and leaned onto his shoulder, while he took a sip of his tea and started to think. 

 

When they were at the park or in town, Josh was always a little diffident. Luke couldn't blame him though. It was Josh's first realationship with a men. 'Maybe he needs some time. Or am i really that clingy?' Luke asked himself when he got lost in his own thoughts. He kinda wished that he could cuddle Josh even when they were in public. 

They also never talked about this topic and Luke was curious what could be the reason for Josh behaving. Just last week when they were shopping Luke wanted to simply hug Josh but he didn’t hug back. And two days later when they were at a club to dance and Luke wanted to kiss Josh, he just pulled Luke away. Luke didn’t get it. He was Josh's boyfriend.

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't i kiss you on the dance?  
I wish that it could be like that   
Why can't it be like that?  
Cause i'm yours.

 

Ema pulled Luke out of his daydreaming by placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbing it.   
,,Are you alright Luke? You look kinda down.

,,I'm fine", was Luke's simple respond. Ema raised a eyebrow at him.

'She probably knows that something is up' Luke thought to himself and gave her a soft smile and a hug. 

,,It's just i have a few questions about Josh's behaving and i don't know how i should talk to him about it", he whispered in her ear. Luckily Josh was busy. Dan showed him some pictures on intagram. 

,,If it's something that just doesn't leave your mind, you should talk to him as fast as possible", Ema whispered back. Luke nodded and took another sip of his tea.

 

The next day was kinda boring. It was cold and it wouldn't stop raining. Luke sighted and went to the kitchen to cook something. Just when he was about to start Josh suddently hugged him from behind. 

,,Stop everything your doing babe. We will go out tonight."

,,But it's raining. Where do you want to go?", Luke asked curious, turned around and hugged Josh back.

,,Restaurant", was Josh's simple respond when he placed a kiss on Luke's mouth, who immediately kissed back.

 

At the restaurant they ate some pasta and salat with a white wine. Josh was always the chatty one. He told Luke so many things and stories. Luke loved to just listen to Josh and watch him. To see how happy and energic he was. When they were done with eating their meal, Luke grabbed Josh hand and stroked it. 

Josh looked around. ,,What is it?" 

,,Nothing. I just wanted to say that i lo-" Luke got cut off by Josh gently pressing a finger to his lips. 

,,I know... let's go now. What do you want to do next? We could go to the cinema or something", Josh stated.

Luke smiled weakly. ,,Yes i'd like that."

Why can't i say that i'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that   
Why can't it be like that?  
Cause i'm yours

 

When they maked their way to the cinema it was still raining. So they hurried but suddently Luke stopped.

Josh turned around with a suprised look.  
,,Luke what is it? We should hurry up or we get soaking wet." 

,,You love me right?..." Luke's voice was nearly a whisper. Josh moved closer to Luke and rested his hands on his shoulders. 

,,Babe... of course i love you", Josh said with a worried smile. 

He wasn't sure what exactly this whole situation was about, so he decided to hug Luke and gently rub his back. Luke couldn't hold it in anymore. He started to cry and buried his face in Josh's neck. 

,,Luke seriously... what's wrong?", Josh asked concert and cupped Luke's cheeks. 

Luke looked at him with puffy eyes. ,,It's just... everytime... when we are in public and i try to approach you, you seem so distant. Like you're not comfortable or ashamed."

Josh blinked a few times.   
,,Since when did you fell like that?"

,,A little while now... i didn't know if i just imagined it or if there's really something that bothers you", Luke explainted with a shaky voice.   
,,I just want to make you happy and i thought i would do something wrong."

Josh pulled Luke closer and hugged him thighter.   
,,Nooo Luke! It's not your fault. It's mine. I don't want you to feel that way. There is nothing you did wrong. Look, it's just... new to me and i think i need time to deal with it. I love you and i promise i'll tell you next time if something bothers me. I'm sorry", Josh said smiled softly at his boyfriend.

Some people who walked by just keept staring at them. Luke noticed that and wanted to break their hug, but Josh didn’t let go. Luke gave him a suprised look and Josh just placed his lips onto Luke's, who started to giggle. They kissed for a good minute before breaking apart to catch their breath. Josh took Luke's hand. Luckily the rain stopped and they could make it to the cinema without getting wet.


	14. Sex, money, love? (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prostitute!Luke
> 
> Suddently he saw a man walking by. He was wearing a suit and a pair of glasses. He looked classy. 'Hm it's worth a try' Luke thought and walked towards the man who gave him a suprised look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Short smut)
> 
> The next chapter will be a little brutal  
> I'm so sorry already ;(  
> Enjoy <3

'Luckily it's a warm evening' Luke thought to himself when he fixed his mini skirt and ran a hand trough his hair. 'It's getting kinda long again. I need a hair cut' he told himself. Luke looked over to his friend Jimmy who looked amazing in his new latex shorts and lace tanktop. Luke himself weard a tight mini skirt with overknees and no shirt this time. Luke needed to make more money, but all the people wanted just a blowjob or to dry hump this evening. His boss warned Luke: if he wouldn't come home with at least 300$ this night he would pay with his life for that. Luke wasn't exactly sure if it was a joke or serious this time. He didn’t want to find it out. That was for sure. Two hours later Luke just had 120$. He sighted and looked around.

 

Suddently he saw a man walking by. He was wearing a suit and a pair of glasses. He looked classy. 'Hm it's worth a try' Luke thought and walked towards the man who gave him a suprised look. 'He might think: It doesn't happend every day that you see a guy in a skirt and strip clothes' Luke thought to himself and chuckled. 

,,Hello dear... you look like you could enjoy some company. I'm Luke and who are you?" Luke purred and moved closer to the flushed man, who finally spoke up. 

,,Uhh... i-i am Joshua but... i prefer just Josh."

,,Well Josh... would you like to have some fun? I can give it to you", Luke said with a wink and stroked Josh's broad shoulders, who just looked away. His face was bright red. 'How cute' Luke thought and smiled. 

,,Well?" Luke asked. 

Josh gave him a careful look. ,,Well what?" 

,,You stay even though i flirt with you and you probably know what i am so i guess you're kinda interested hm?" Luke chuckled.

Josh didn't respond he just keept staring at the ground and fixed his glasses. 

Luke smirked down at him. ,,So... my place or yours?"

,,Yours... if you wouldn't mind", Josh breathed. Still smirking Luke took Josh's hand and with that they maked their way to Luke's place.

 

When they arrived there Josh seemed to relax a little. Luke walked towards Josh and started to untie his tie and shirt. He then turned around, with his back to Josh. 

,,Could you open my skirt?" Luke asked and leaned forward a little. Josh stared at the well shaped butt. It was so close to his crotch that he could feel his hip automatically moving forward. 

Luke chuckled. ,,Getting hard already?" 

Josh openend the zipper of the skirt and Luke moved out of it in a teasing way. He turned around to face Josh again. 

,,What would you like me to do for you? Do you have some kinks? Names that you like to be called?" Luke asked while stroking Josh's sideburns.

,,I uhh don't know... could i-i kiss you first?" Josh carefully asked and moved a little closer to Luke, who smiled gently at him before taking his face in his hands to kiss him. He was suprised when he felt Josh's tongue in his mouth. 'Not so shy after all' he thought and smiled into the kiss.

 

Luke laid on the bed and started to prepare himself. He chuckled when he saw the aroused look on Josh's face. ,,Ahh... like what you see?" Luke moaned. Josh didn't respond. He pulled his erection out of his pants and stroked himself. Luke gave a suprised ,,ohhh" before taking the hint.

He took Josh's heavy dick into his hands and grabbed it firmly before licking and sucking on it, causing Josh to moan and shiver. He keept on teasing him and gave him a condom, which Josh placed around his erection. Nervously Josh took Luke's legs in his hands and pushed him a bit into the mattress. 

,,Oh you want to face me?" Luke asked surprised. 

,,Of course. You're gorgeous", Josh breathed heavily when he pushed carefully inside. 

,,Ahhh... uh you're big. Give me a moment", Luke groaned and pushed his head into the mattress. 

Josh gently placed kisses along Luke's collarbone and neck before pushing in a little bit more. ,,woah you feel amazing. Can i move now?" 

,,Yeah go on. Give it to me", Luke purred. He was lucky to gave a client who was being gentle. Those soft touches, sweet kisses and the way Josh hugged Luke thightly, while he fucked into him was very pleasant and arousing. It wasn't very often the case that Luke would come during sex with clients, but Josh took care of Luke's pleasure too. He made Luke come five times. Josh carefully slipped out of Luke's entrance and hugged him once again. 

,,That was amazing..." Josh panted and ran a hand trough his curly hair. 

Luke blushed a little. 'He's attractive...' he thought and carefully moved out of the bed. 

,,If you want to you can take a quick shower", Luke smiled and handed Josh some towels. 

,,Thanks, give me five minutes", Josh said and went to the bathroom. Luke looked at the clock. '10 pm. Wow we spend two hours together'.

Luke told Josh that the price for two hours and sex was 80$ but Josh gave him 160$. Luke didn’t want to take the money, but he remembered the words of his boss. He was kinda sad to say good bye to Josh. He was so nice and kind. But job is job. Right?


	15. Sex, money, love? (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ,,What the fuck is this? I thought i told you to bring 300$ home. Not 280$... is this how you thank me? After all i did for you?!" His boss shoted and slapped him in the face.

'Okay 20$... i can do that' Luke thought to himself when he walked down the street. He had to change his outfit becuase it was getting a little cold outside. Suddently a car drived slowly beside him. Luke's eyes widened when he recognised the car. ,,Get in", the driver said with a low voice.

 

,,What the fuck is this? I thought i told you to bring 300$ home. Not 280$... is this how you thank me? After all i did for you?!" his boss shouted and slapped him in the face. 

,,You didn’t gave me the chance... you should have gave me more time", Luke said and tried to stay calm. He was kinda scared. 

,,I had it. I'm done with you. Kelvin... Clade... end him", his boss said to the two men, who grabbed Luke by the neck and arm.

 

Josh saw that Luke got into the car and they drived very fast. He was kinda worried. Even tho he just met Luke and had sex with him, which was Luke's job, he reminded himself. He felt his heart beat racing when he thought about him. What was this? Attraction? Josh couldn't tell. He drived after them. He probably shouldn't do that but he had a bad feeling about this. Should he just call the police? The men seemed very rough and rude. Josh parked his car and had his phone ready. He told himself multiple times that he shouldn't be here. But he couldn't help it. He was too worried and wanted to help by calling the police if something bad happend.

 

Kelvin kicked Luke in the stomach and Clade pulled on Luke's hair. Luke whined in pain and fell to the ground. His eyes widened when he saw that Kelvin had a knife in his hand. He panicted and ran as fast as he could. The two men didn’t expect Luke to recover that fast. They ran after him. Chasing him. Like some wild animal.

 

Josh got out of the car when he heard someone shouting inside the building. He carefully moved closer and jumped slightly when Luke rushed out of the door and fell into his arms. He had blood on his mouth and some bruises. 

,,Josh you're here?! Why? Please you need to run away! They are after me!" Luke breathed heavily and his knees were shaking. 

,,Who is it? Luke please tell me", Josh asked confused but in this moment Kelvin and Clade came out of the building. Josh noticed the knife the one man had in his hand and walked towards the man with the knife. His back facing Luke, he told him to stay behind him. 

,,Out of the way fatass this is none of your buisness", Clade said in a low voice. 

,,Come any closer to him and i'll rip your face off", Josh warned when Kelvin got closer but the man didn’t listen. Josh kicked the knife out of his hand and pushed him to the ground. 

,,You bastard!", Clade yelled and ran towards Josh, who just lifted him up and throwed him to the ground as well. Josh lifted Luke up and jogged to the car with him. Once they drived away, Josh could see that Luke relaxed. 

,,Thank you...", Luke said after awhile of silence. ,,No need to thank me. Are you ok?" Josh responded in a worried voice. ,,I'm used to it. I'm fine", Luke responded in a sad voice.

 

Josh parked the car when they arrived at his place. 

,,You probably won't be save at your place. Would you like to stay the night?" Josh carefully asked, hoping that Luke would say yes. 

Luke gave him a soft smile. ,,I'd love that."

After a warm shower and a cup of tea Luke felt better already. He also felt protected by Josh. Josh cooked for him and took care of the wounds. Luke felt happy and save for the first time in his life. 

,,So ehh... when did it start that you... became a  
prostitute?" Luke chuckled and played with the fabric of Josh's t-shirt, which Josh gave him to wear for the night. It was a little too big for him but very comfortable. 

,,It's a long story but... i'll keep it short. I was like nine years old and my mum and dad got into a car accident. My boss... George... he found me and took me with him. He said if you want food, you have to make money for me. I give you everything you need, if you make money. And yeah i had my first time with ten and now i'm twenty-five." 

,,You've been doing it since you were a kid? That's horrible!" Josh said and began to cry. Luke didn’t know how to reacted. He put a hand on Josh's shoulder, who suddently hugged him. Luke blushed slightly and looped his arms around his Josh's neck, who seemed to calm down. 

,,I'm sorry... it's just... i don't know i care for you..." Josh whispered. Luke's felt his heart beat racing. It was the first time that somebody said that to him. He wanted to respond but he yawned instead. 

,,Oh you're tired right? Me too actually", Josh chuckled still a little flushed. Luke was surprised when Josh offered him to sleep with him in his bed. Josh was so strong but gently and so kind and sweet. He hugged Luke from behind and stroked his arm and back. Luke wasn't used to just cuddle like that but he loved it. The soft and warm felling of Josh's body against him. Luke never thought that a stranger would change his life that much and actually save him. With a soft smile on his lips he fell asleep.


	16. Hello kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty!Luke
> 
> 'Come on Evans... what is taking so long?' Josh thought to himself and checked his phone again.   
> No response from Luke. He jumped a little when somebody knocked on his door. 'Maybe it's Luke!' Josh thought and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have more time to write stuff :D  
> I'm so happy about all your comments and kudos <3 have a nice week everybody :)

'Come on Evans... what is takint so long?' Josh thought to himself and checked his phone again.   
No response from Luke. He jumped a little when somebody knocked on his door. 'Maybe it's Luke!' Josh thought and opened the door. 

,,Ready to go?" Ema asked with a bright smile. Josh smiled back and hugged her. 

,,I mean i'm ready, but Luke didn’t respond. Maybe he's still asleep or something", Josh explainted in a worried voice. 

Ema chuckled. ,,Stop playing the Dad. I'm sure he is getting ready. Maybe his phone isn't on or he forgot to charge it over night." 

,,We should pick him up. He needs longer than my wife to get ready", Josh chuckled and put on his jacket.

 

Today was the table read and Luke wanted to pick Josh and Ema up, but apparently they were the one who needed to do that. When they arrived at Luke's hotelroom they knocked a few times, without getting a response. Josh suddently noticed that the door wasn't locked. 

,,Luke? Where are you?" Ema asked and looked around.

Josh decided to take a look at the bedroom and saw a naked Luke, sitting on the bed. Josh's eyes widened when he saw a tail on Luke's butt and a pair of furry ears on his head. 

,,Umm... am i catching you at a bad time?" Josh asked a little flushed. Luke looked up at him. 'His eyes are greener than normal' Josh noticed. 

,,Meow?" 

Josh didn’t know how to respond to that. What was happening right know? He didn’t know. 

,,Josh have you found-" Ema stopped when she saw Luke as well and dropped her purse. 

,,Ohh my god... what?... is that real?" She asked confused and walked towards Luke, who smiled softly at her. She carefully patted his head and poked at the ears. 

,,Josh they are real!" She said in a high pinched voice and Josh walked closer too. 

He carefully sat down on the bed and placed his hand on Luke's back to stroke it. When he reached the butt, he gently took the tail in his hand and pulled slightly at it, making Luke arching his back and purring softly. 

,,It doesn't come off... Luke what happend to you?" Josh asked confused and still a little shooked. 

Luke sat down on his lap and gave Josh's nose a few kitty licks. 

Ema started to laugh. ,,I think he doesn't understand us." 

Josh tried to push Luke from his lap and covered him with a pillow. ,,Ema what are we going to do about this? We can't take him to the table read like this? Gaston is a human. Not a cat", Josh said and ran a hand trough his hair. 

,,We will dress him first", Ema decided and looked for a outfit. Josh took Luke by the wrist to make him stand up but he just fell to the ground and walked on all fours. Josh blushed and looked away. 

,,I'll make him breakfast. Milk and fish or something", Josh sighted and went to the kitchen.

,,Okay Luke. You have to cooperate with me now", Ema said a little flushed. 

Luke just gave her a confused look and cuddled her. 'And i thougt he couldn't get any cuter' she thought when she dressed him. She had to tape the tail to his leg and gave him a beanie to cover the ears. When Luke finished his 'breakfast' they maked their way to the table read. It was quite difficult, because Luke wouldn't walk normal and always hissed whenever he saw a bird or a squirrel and tried to chase it. They decided to take a taxi instead of the subway. During the ride Luke snuggled Josh and purred happily when Josh started to pet him.

 

When they arrived at the table read, Dan jogged over to them. ,,What on earth took you guys so long?" He asked in a concert voice. 

Josh looked him straight in the eyes and put his hands on his shoulders. ,,Okay you might think we're crazy but you beed to listen. Luke is... he is a cat." 

Dan blinked a few times and looked at Luke, who licked his palm. When Dan took Josh by the wrist and tried to pull him away to talk to him, Luke hissed at him and hugged Josh tightly. Kinda frightened Dan backed off a little. 

,,He even has ears", Ema stated and took off Luke's beanie, to reveal his cat ears. 

,,But... what happend?" Dan asked still a little shooked.

,,We found him like this", Josh responded while he gave Luke support to stand. 

 

Luke rested his head on Josh's shoulder and purred again. Josh had to admit that it was pretty cute. When they sat down on their places, Luke didn’t want to sit on his chair. He tried to climb on Josh's lap, who blushed and tried to make Luke sit down on his own seat. 

,,No, bad kitty", Josh whispered. 

Luke just layed his head to one side and smiled, showing Josh his cute fangs. Josh chuckled and petted Luke's head, who leaned into the touch. When Luke slowly openend his eyes, he looked directly at Josh, who was slightly flushed. He could feel his heart pounding faster than before. 'There is something about him. He's so handsome. And his eyes...' Josh thought and leaned forward. Before he could realise what he was doing, his lips were on Luke's, Who slightly moaned into the kiss. He hoped that the kiss would never end. That Luke would never stop to hug him and move his body against Josh's.

 

Josh openend his eyes and looked at his phone. '4 am... what was that? Why do i dream about something like this?' Josh asked himself and went to the kitchen to drink some water. He blushed when he realised that he dreamed about Luke as a cat and the kiss. 'Should i text Luke?' He thought but immediately started to think about it. 'No he will think i'm weird or something like that. I'll keep my little secret.' He decided and went back to bed.


	17. I was so unsure...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When people ask me how Josh and I became friends, i always start to giggle, because it is a funny and akward story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is Luke's POV only 
> 
> akward/shy!Luke

When people ask me how Josh and I became friends, i always start to giggle, because it is a funny and akward story. It all started when i first heard him. Yes that's right i heard him first and it warmed my heart and excited me. Words can't discribe how i felt when i heard him laugh. His laugh was so pure and true. It made people smile miles away. His energy filled the whole building. And when i saw him i knew i wanted to get to know him so badly, but well... akward me:

,,Oh hi. It's a pleasure to meet you mr. Evans", Josh smirked and gave Luke his hand which he shaked firmly. 

He was surprised at his strong but gentle grip. His hands were soft and warm and Luke could feel a shiver running down his spine at the pleasant head. 

,,Please mr. Gad just Luke and the pleasure is mine too", Luke responded with a soft smile. 

,,Just if you call me Josh. Anyways how was your day so far?" Josh asked with a grin. 

,,Oh pretty nice actually. I checked in my hotel and... umm took a shower... i mean i... i unpacked my stuff and how was your day?" 

Luke facepalmed himself. 'What the bloody hell are you talking about? This is your first meeting! You can't talk about personal stuff!' He thought to himself. 

Josh started to laugh again and Luke could feel his heart melt. 'Aww the tooth gap. It's so cute' Luke thought and started to giggle akwardly. 

,,My day was good as well", Josh replied with a big smile.

 

I was nervous okay? God why am i like this? Well anyways... the time passed pretty fast and i didn't know how to start a conversation with him. He was the one, who always made the first move. So one night the whole cast had a 'get to know dinner' and i sat beside Josh:

Josh's hand on Luke's shoulder brought him back to relality. 

,,Ohh i'm sorry did you say something?" Luke asked kinda embarrasst. 

He was staring at Josh's lips the whole time and got lost in his own thoughts. Josh had full and soft looking lips. Luke imagined how they would fell against his lips and skin. 

Josh chuckled. ,,I asked you if you know what you what to eat. I personally would like some chicken with broccoli." 

,,Oh, the same as i", Alexis giggled and Josh turned to the younger man to talk to him. 

Alexis was very handsome and had a cute french accent. Suddently Ema and Dan started to join the conversation. And Luke just listened to them, while he played with the fork. He was kinda jealous that it was so easy for the rest of the cast to start a conversation. When the waiter arrived with the food, Josh leaned toward Luke and needed to talk directly to his ear, because it was too loud. 

,,Hey Luke, could you give me the salt please?" Josh asked in a deep voice. Luke shivered a little when he felt Josh's warm breath on his ear and turned his head to Josh with parted lips. He blushed and quickly grabbed the salt when he realised how close he was to Josh. When he wanted to pass the salt to Josh, his elbow hit Josh's whine glass and Josh had the red whine all over his pants. 

,,Oh my god! I'm so incredibly sorry!" Luke panicted and took some tissues to press them against Josh's crotch, who blushed a little. 

,,It's okay... mhh careful tho", Josh warned when Luke pressed down to hard. Luke flushed when he felt Josh's dick trough the fabric and stopped immediately.

Ema looked at them with a concert look. ,,Is everything alright? What happend?"

,,Luke made me soaking wet", Josh laughed and everybody joined him. Luke felt so clumsy and dumb. He just laughed akwardly and hoped the rest of the evening would be normal.

 

Yeah you might think how can this get any worse right? But hold on akward me can do more than that. I thought maybe the best way to talk was alone. So i decided to ask him if he wants to drink some tea or cafe with me. Sounds simply right? Well i was behaving like a fifteen year old tennager who asked out his crush:

Luke was kinda nervous. He knew that he and Josh needed to have a great connection because of the realationship of Gaston and Lefou. He decided to talk to him alone. He catched Josh at the hotel lobby and jogged over to him. 

,,Hi Josh", Luke greeted with a soft smile. 

Josh turned around to face him and returned the soft smile. ,,Oh hi! How you doing?" 

Luke licked his lips and looked around.  
,,Good thanks umm... listen i was wondering if you want to... if you would like to... you know umm-" 

,,Yeah sure. Whatever it is, i'll go with you", Josh suddently cut him off. Luke blicked a few times. 'Why is it always so easy for him, but not for me?' Luke thought and blushed when Josh petted his shoulder and left.

 

I was literally sweating. This is not even joke. Well it went good from there on. Josh is a very funny and chatty guy. We talked about some stuff but not personal stuff. Which was totally okay with me. Well one night though we got pretty drunk and he started to ask me about different personal stuff:

,,I think i'll take some whisky with cola. But nothing more", Luke slurred. 

,,Alright gimme a sec", Josh replied with a smirk and mixed Luke's drink. 

They were already pretty drunk. Josh handed Luke the drink and leaned forward. 

,,You're close", Luke blushed. 

,,You're beautiful", Josh responded with a cheeky smile. 

After awhile of akward silence Josh spoke up again. ,,Soooo like... your sexuality right... you're gay. When did you start to notice that?" 

Luke looked up with parted lips. He didn’t expected that question. ,,Very early actually but i keept it to myself at first."

,,Ah i see. Have you ever hooked up with some actor or something?" Josh asked with a curious look on his face. 

,,Umm not really. Just kissing i guess. The person was drunk and i was kinda tipsy...", Luke replied and took a sip from his drink. 

,,Well when you’re gay... there is some kind of submissive and dominant part right? What do you prefer? Top or bottom?", Josh asked in a husky voice miving a little closer to Luke, who blushed but didn’t look away. How could he though? Josh had beautiful, warm brown eyes. 

,,I-i guess it depends on my partner...", Luke replied.

Josh placed his hand on Luke's knee and started to stroke it. Luke didn’t know what to do. He kinda wanted this. It was so hot. The tension between them. Josh's intoxicating smell. Luke didn’t even care if it was wrong he leaned forward to meet Josh's lips.

 

What can i say... I was drunk? I couldn't control myself? Well i always asked myself if i should hug him or touch him, but when i noticed that he didn’t mind to hug me or being touched by me, i just did it. It was a akward start and i never thought that we would be friends in the end. Well i also never thought that we would be lovers and now after 4 years i am married to Josh. We life in a big house at the ocean with his daughters, 2 dogs as well as 3 little kitten and i was never happier in my entire life.


	18. Make it right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked kinda familiar.   
> ,,Hello Mr. Evans was it right? We didn't had a change to talk", the new one said with a cheeky smile. 
> 
> Luke smiled back politly. ,,Oh well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. ..." 
> 
> ,,Gad", the man replied fast. ,,Well we will see each other around i guess. Have a nice day Mr. Evans", Mr. Gad said and walked down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> substitute teacher!Josh  
> teacher!Luke

,,Hey everyone! Attention please! I'd like you to introduce you to our mew substitute teacher", Christine smiled and placed her hand on the shoulder of a man with curly black hair and glasses. 

Everybody in the staff room looked at the new colleague, that Christine, the headmaster introduced and started to talk to him.   
Luke took a sip from his tea and watched him from a safe distance. 

It was always the same when a new teacher came to this school. All the female teacher would stand around the new one. 'They are so desperately trying to find a boyfriend' Luke thought and rolled his eyes. He couldn't blame them though. The substitute teacher was kinda attractive. He looked kinda familiar though. 

 

,,Hello Mr. Evans was it right? We didn't had a change to talk", the new one said with a cheeky smile. 

Luke smiled back politly. ,,Oh well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. ..." 

,,Gad", the man replied fast. ,,Well we will see each other around i guess. Have a nice day Mr. Evans", Mr. Gad said and walked down the hallway. 

Luke's eyes widened when he realised that he heard this name before.   
'Could it be? Nooo... but what if?' Luke tried to remember but nothing came up. 

 

At home he searched for some photos to get informations. He remembered now. He and a Josh Gad were on the same college. He had a one-night stand with him at the and of the school year and Luke never called back. He was too afraid. He had strange feelings for him. It was the year he realised he was gay. He forced himself himself to like girls but it didn't work. His heart didn't want it.   
'He changed a lot' Luke thought when he looked at the old pictures. Back then he had no glasses and long curly hair. He was also chubbier back then. Luke didn't mind though. He remembered how soft snd warm Josh was and blushed a little. The more he thought about it the more it hurted to think about it. He actually never called him back.

 

The next day was kinda akward. Luke didn't talk much he just said hello to his colleagues and grabbed his stuff gor the next class. 

,,Ohh Luke the kids love him! He is such a great teacher! And guess what? He will stay at our school!", Christine said and clapped her hands together. 

If that was the case Luke needed to talk to Josh. He needed to finally make thinks up. To make them right this time. He catched Josh at the hallway again.

,,Good morning Mr. Evans. Were ar-" Josh got cut off by Luke pulling him into a hug. 

,,You don't remember me Josh do you?" Luke asked in a sad voice.

Josh blinked a few times before he suddenly hugged back.   
,,Luke? Is that really you? Why didn't you call me? God you changed a lot. You grew your hair out didn't ya?"

,,Look... i'm sorry and i didn't mean to upset you... it's just i had feelings for you and-" Luke got cut off by Josh placing his lips on his. 

Luke pulled away. ,,You can't kiss me in school! This is our work place!" Luke hissed flushed. 

Josh cuckled. ,,Well then let's have some tea after work. We can take things slow."

,,Oh great your crappy british accent. The only thing i didn't miss", Luke laughed. 

This time he would do everything right.


	19. That one drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could he lose control so easily? He knew he should have stopped, but he just couldn't. Luke on the mattress on all fours, arching his back was just to inviting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

Josh didn't know when exactly the night had escalated. How could he lose control so easily? He knew he should have stopped, but he just couldn't. Luke on the mattress on all fours, arching his back was just to inviting.   
It all started with that "one drink"

 

Beauty and the beast was such a huge hit.  
,,This is a reason to celebrate!", Josh giggled and gave Luke a drink. 

They sat at the hotel bar and talked about the success the movie made. Actually Dan should be there as well, but he told them he didn't feel good. Luke took a sip from his drink and giggled when he listened to Josh's silly jokes. Josh loved it to make Luke laugh. It maked his heart skip a beat. Luke's gorgeous smile and his soft looking lips. Josh tilted his head to the side and blushed a little. When both of them were kinda tipsy, they decided to go to Luke's hotel room to drink there. 'Would be more comfortable anyways' Josh thought, when they used the elevator to get to the sixth floor.

 

,,Haha i didn't even know i had this whiskey around", Luke laughed and handed Josh the bottle.   
Josh sinked into the comfty couch and took a sip from the whiskey. 

,,You drink it like that? Nothing else?", Luke asked confused with wide eyes. 

,,Yep! Burns a little, but the after taste is soooo good. Here try a shoot", Josh smirked and handed Luke a whiskey shoot, who hesitated for awhile, but drowned the shoot in one bit. 

,,Ahhh! Uhh... yeah i don't know about that", Luke whined when he felt the cold liquid running down his throad. It burned like hell, but Josh was right though. The after taste was pretty nice. 

 

As the time passed by, Josh noticed how drunk Luke was and he decided it would be best to stop drinking for now. He took the drink out of Luke's hand and replaced it with apple juice. 

,,Huh? Wha-", Luke glaced at Josh who gave him a peck on the cheek.  
,,No more alcohol. For now", Josh said.  
Luke took a sip from the apple juice and smirked at Josh. ,,Alright Daddy."

Josh raised a eyebrow. ,,I just care for you." 

,,You're always go full-Dad on me", Luke smirked. ,,Do you love me that much Josh Gad?" Luke teased and danced around a little to the soft jazz music in the backround. 

,,Yes i do Luke Evans. My welsh cutie", Josh cuckled and watched Luke dancing. 

,,I looooove you moooore!", Luke giggled and danced towards Josh who still sat on the couch. 

,,Noooo i love you more!", Josh replied with a laugh. 'Yep we are drunk as fuck' Josh thought to himself.

,,I love Love", Luke giggled and turned his back to Josh and started to wiggle his butt a little. 

,,And i love your ass- I-i mean...", Josh blushed. 

Luke laughed. ,,Do you wanna touch it?" 

Josh looked up at Luke with parted lips. Was this a joke? Luke became so flirty when he was drunk. Josh just nodded slighty and reached forward. He always wanted to touch Luke's well shaped butt. Who wouldn't want to touch it? It looked so good in those tight pants. Suddently Luke grabbed his wrists to stop him. Josh looked up again to see a cheeky grin on Luke's face. 

,,Actually it doesn't seem pretty fair to me. If you want to touch my butt, than i want to touch your belly", Luke chuckled. 

,,My Belly?" Josh asked confused.  
'Is that some kind of kink?' He thought to himself and sighed. Josh nodded again and took of his jacket. Luke smiled and unbuttoned Josh's shirt. He squeezed the soft skin and gave Josh a few belly rubs and kisses. Josh chuckled and petted Luke's head. 

,,Can i touch you now", Josh asked carefully. 

Luke gave him a soft smile before going to his bed. He sat down on the and took of his shirt and pants in a teasing way. Still with the music in the backround, he got up on all fours and arched his back. Josh got up from the couch and moved towards the bed. Luke looked to sexy. Josh could feel himself harden. He reached forward and grabbed Luke's butt cheeks to squeeze and stroke them. Luke's mouth escaped a little moan at the feeling of Josh's touch. He leaned into the touch and pressed his butt against Josh's crotch. 

,,Luke...", Josh groaned and placed his hands on Luke's hips, who started to grind against Josh's crotch. He wanted to hear more of Josh's moans.

,,Josh please..." Luke moaned and rubbed himself through his underwear. 

,,Hmm?" Josh responded with his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Luke's butt rubbing against his now fully hard dick.

He opened his eyes and looked down at Luke. He gasped at the erotic sight. 

,,Are you that horny?" Josh teased with a low chuckle and opened his pants. He carefully took his heavy dick out of his boxers and poked Luke's entrance with the tip of his dick trough the underwear fabric. 

,,I need... want you Inside of-ahhh..." Luke moaned flushed and pressed his chest and head into the mattress. 

Josh blushed at the sound of Luke's shaking voice. He sounded so cute and sexy at the same time. He looked around and spotted a tube of lube. When he returned to the bed Luke was still in the position but was fully naked now. Josh could feel his dick twitch at the sight before him. Luke took the lube and started to prepare himself.

,,I want to do that", Josh suddenly said. 

Luke guided Josh's fingers to his entrance, who slowly pushed two inside. It felt warm and tight. Josh carefully started to move them inside Luke to stretch him open. Luke felt a shiver of pleasure running down his spine. 

,,Ohhh you're fingers are definitely thicker than mine ahhh", Luke breathed and grabbed the bedsheets. 

Josh added a third one and continued to finger him until he felt Luke relax. He took some lube to palm it over his dick and carefully moved the tip inside.

,,Oww!", Luke suddenly screamed.

Josh stopped immediately and gave Luke a worried look, who just started to laugh.

,,I was just joking", Luke giggled and licked his lips.

,,Oh yeah?..." Josh asked in a low voice and pulled slightly Luke's hair back and gave him a smack on his butt cheek. 

Luke escaped a suprised moan. Josh hungrily attacked Luke's mouth. He could feel his heart rasing in his chest. He moaned into the kiss when he felt Luke's fangs slightly biting his tounge and moved slightly forward, feeling Luke shaking a little. 

,,Mhhh... but for real though... give me a moment you are very huge and thic-ahhh!", Luke groaned and pressed his head into the mattress. 

Josh leaned over Luke and placed his fists beside Luke's head. He placed a few kisses and bites on Luke's neck and back, before taking Luke's hard dick in his hands, starting to jerk him off. Luke could feel his head spin from the overstimulation. 

,,Josh... y-you mhhh... can move now. Fuck me", Luke tried to speak between moans.

Josh pushed himself deep into Luke, hitting his prostate continuously. Luke screamed Josh's name in pleasure before cumming hard in Josh's hand. 

,,Luke... uhhh... ahh!", Josh groaned. It took him a few more trusts to cum as well. 

He panted hard and moved carefully out of Luke. He laid next to Luke and huged him tightly. Luke sat down on his lab and and decided to lay on top of Josh, burying his face into Josh's neck. He felt himself getting sleepy. He felt save.


	20. Ledou headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and smut headcanons about  
> Luke and Josh (Ledou/Gavans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be the last chapter of this   
> One-shot series and i wanted to make some headcanons for soooo long x0 so here they are :D
> 
> Thank you everybody for reading this fanfiction and adding tips and ideas :3 <3  
> Much love! :D <3

SFW/Fluff: 

-Luke and Josh love to cook and bake together.   
Even if they mess up the kitchen sometimes. They   
help each other clean up everything of course.

-Josh snores really loudly sometimes. Luke always   
bites him gently on the arm or neck to wake him up.  
Josh gets really flustered when he found out how bad   
it was.

-On some days they have breakfast in bed and watch   
their favourite TV shows, while cuddling.

-They both sing in the shower and use the same   
shampoo and conditioner.

-They also sing together. Every time. At home, in   
public... everywhere. They love to hear each other sing.   
They sometimes sing each other to sleep.

-Luke is extremely ticklish and Josh loves to tickle   
attack him. Luke makes a cute face and sounds.

-Josh loves belly rubs. He sometimes feels akward to   
ask for them, so he just takes Luke's hand and places   
it on his belly. 

-Luke drowns Josh in affection and with compliments,   
when he gets insecure about his body. 

-Josh's lap is the comfortablest place. Luke loves to sit   
on his lap (facing him). He always loops his arms   
around Josh's neck and snuggles his head into Josh's   
shoulder. 

-Luke always plays with Josh's soft curly hair.

-Josh's lips are soft and plump. Luke could kiss them   
all the time.

-Taking long walk and having dinner at their favourite   
restaurant is their friday night.

-Playing and cuddling with Josh's daughters as much   
as they can. Luke loves them and they love him.

-They love to camp and to go on trips but always forget   
Something.

-Josh carries Luke to bed when he falls asleep on the   
couch 

-They want to adopt at least two dogs and one cat.

-Josh gives the best hugs! He's soft and warm and   
makes Luke feel safe, wherever he is. 

-They give each other massages after a long day of   
work. 

-Tea-time is all the time. For Luke. Josh joins him   
sometimes tho.

-They're making up cute nickname/pet names for each   
other.

-Josh is a human pillow/teddybear

-Luke loves to dance for and with Josh.

-Josh takes up 90% of the bed. Luke decides to lay on   
top of Josh.

-Luke looks like an angel when he sleeps and Josh   
takes as much photos as he can. 

-Selfie-time is all the time. They're always taking selfies   
together or sending each other selfies when they can't   
see each other or are at work. 

-Wrestling matches end up in cuddling matches.

-Luke's likes to be just in his underwear at home and   
wiggles his butt if he catches Josh staring at it. 

-They wear each others clothes. Luke loves wearing   
Josh’s sweater and loves that it smells like him. Same   
for Josh he wears Luke's oversized t-shirt... even if it is   
a bit tight. 

-Luke teases Josh sometimes because of their heights   
difference.

 

NSFW/Smut:

-Luke loves biting Josh during sex.

-Luke has a praise kink (likes being told he's good   
boy/pet ect.)

-Josh has a worship kink (likes to make Luke beg)

-Josh loves to gently suck and nibble on Luke's thighs   
when he sucks him off. 

-Luke sometimes pulls slightly Josh's hair during sex or   
when he gets head from Josh.

-They are both into choking and spanking.

-Luke likes wearing collars/leashes.

-Josh likes to pin/fuck Luke against a wall. (Public sex)

-They both like listening to music during sex.

-Use sex toys sometimes.

-Luke loves to ride Josh. He is comfortable and soft.

-Both like dirty talk during sex as well when they are in   
public. (To flirt)

-Josh holds Luke tightly when he feels that he is close.

-Luke has a little daddy kink. He calls Josh daddy if he   
really wants/needs something during sex. 

-Josh loves to bite and kiss along Luke's sixpack. 

-They sometimes roleplay


End file.
